What goes around, comes around
by Grace-1997
Summary: The new school year rolls around for the gang with new problems! Logan is at their school now, what annoys Cece along with a guy who gets on Rocky's nerves. Ty has to go off to college next year and Tinka is trying to make her fashion creations work this time. Also they have to do Shake it up and have good grades. Will everything work? (Rark, Cogan, Tynka) FINISHED! :D
1. Prologue

**Hay guys! I have a new story for you! It's called 'What goes around, comes around' and you'll see soon why it got this name :D I love this motto and since i think we all had to learn that it's more than just true, it's a good idea to write a story about it :) I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :) It'll also have some romance in it but a great part is about the motto! :) Don't know which couples will be there , right now :D ****Here's the prologue :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: If you want to you can add in a review, which couples you want to have but also with how you found the chapter!**

******P.P.S.: Thanks to Electricgirl101 who said me the great motto once! :)**

**Summary:**

**The school year rolls around for the gang with new problems! Logan is at their school now, what annoys Cece. Also an other boy is at the school, who's constantly getting an Rocky's nerves. Ty has to go off to college soon and everybody will miss him. Tinka is trying to find a way to put real effort with her fashion creations this year. Deuce and Dina's relationship is pretty good and Deuce has no problems with his job, at the moment. How will it all turn out? Will they mentally survive the school year, also with grades, Shake it up- Chicago and family problems?  
**

_**Prologue**_

_**Cece's POV:**  
_

_I was sitting at the fire escape, thinking about the first days of school._

_I can't believe he's at my school._

_Why did that have to happen?_

_Didn't i have already enough problems?_

_School was crap and i already had problems with the homework._

_Stupid dyslexia._

_I didn't even know, if i could manage this school year and the fact that Logan is back in my life, doesn't make it any better._

_He's constantly getting on my nerves and he is even more stupid than before, if that's possible._

_Well, ... I'm not the only one with problems._

_This stupid new guy Mark is totally getting on Rocky's nerves and Ty has to go to college soon._

_It will be something totally different without Ty..._

_Urgh. I didn't even want to think about what will happen in this school year and after it._

_It was already crap now._

_How should we manage this all?_

_I had to help Rocky with this stupid guy, who thinks he's the best and can do everything with her and i had to manage it, to not kill Logan._

_I would, if i could but the guy is so much stronger than me.** (AN: Ir**_**_onic indeed)_**

_I sighed._

_I didn't know how, but i had to survive this school year and i had to get good grades._

_Even if it meant to take torturing by Henry again._

_I groaned and let my self sink deeper on the chair at the fire escape._

_Somehow i will make this work._

_We all will._

_It just had to work._

_We all wished, this school year to be great and not to be bad._

_Even with Logan and Mark, we will manage it._

_The people who are mean to us, will see what they have from it and i will take real effort in school and Shake it up- Chicago. _

_Shake it up- Another point on my list , who will do this a lot more difficult._

_Hopefully this will all work._

_Well, i'm 15 and i had my whole life ahead of me._

_This school year was important and it has to work._

**_Prologue end_**

**So hope you guys liked the prologue and leave a lot of reviews! You can also say couple- wishes, but please with some words about the prologue and the idea of the story, too! :)**


	2. memories

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews and the much support i got the past days! Here's the first chapter of the story 'What goes around, comes around' :D Well, after a lot of reviews that i saw, i decided, which couple will be there but i'm not going to tell it you yet :D** **Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The story is like my take on what happened after Psych it up (and Future it up) :D**

**P.S.: I know, that today is sad, because it's the ending of SIU but SIU will live on with fan fiction! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment on friday before the first school day**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting at my apartment on the couch with Rocky.

Only this weekend and then the school would start again.

On the one hand i was disgusted at the thought but on the other hand excited.

Disgusted because i had to learn again and this school year will be the first one which will really affect my future.

Excited because i'm almost 16 and this new school year will be full of new adventures and cute new guys.

It said that a lot of new people will come to our school. Mostly boys.

This was going to be great.

I really can't wait for it but i probably really need a tutor for this year.

Someone who could manage dyslexic people.

My mom said, i had to get this school year good or i'll have to quit Shake it up- Chicago.

I actually was tortured by Ty or Rocky. (mostly Ty, since Rocky had to do a lot with her clubs and everything.)

Well but Ty has to go off to college soon and Rocky also want to hold her grades.

This school year is going to be really, really hard for me.

Especially since i can't sleep anymore through the lessons.

Also it was kinda creepy to think, what will all change after this year.

I meant, we're going to be 16 and everything...

First of all the person, who is practically in my family, Ty will be gone.

Second of all, graduation for college won't be long away for us after that.

Only two years left then and third of all: I have no idea , what will happen.

I sighed and Rocky looked funny at me.

''Cece? What's wrong?'' , she asked me confused.

I sighed again and replied worried: ''I'm just afraid about this school year. What if i can't make it? What if my grades are to bad?''

Rocky took me in to a hug and told me: ''Cece, everything is going to be okay. We'll all help you. We're here for you. You're not alone.''

I smiled at Rocky and hugged her back.

''Thanks, bestie.'' , i said to her and she grinned.

''Anytime. We'll find some way for you. Don't let your dyslexia rule your life. You're smarter than you think.'', she replied.

Wow. Rocky knew me to well.

''Besides...'' , she added grinning. ''Now, that we both have the permission to date with almost 16, we can also look for cute guys...''

I smirked and replied: ''Yes that's true! I can finally go on an other date again and i really hope there will be some cute new guys...''

I really wanted to have a boyfriend.

After James i had no luck with guys.

Well, James also wasn't the best goal, to say the truth.

''You can go on a date AGAIN?'' , my mom suddenly asked, coming out of her room.

Oh crap. Did i tell you that she didn't know about James and me?

I was in trouble now.

''Uhmmm...'' , i stuttered and my mom walked up to us, with her arms crossed.

''I only allowed you since two weeks to date and you already had a date?'', my mom asked annoyed.

''Yes, Cece and i were on a date.'' , Ty said coming out of the window.

He looked at me and i nodded.

''Yes... You know, mom. Ty asked me out before but i always said no and as you finally allowed me to date, we went on a date...'' , i added, playing around.

Ty was my savior in that moment.

I would've been dead.

Rocky looked at us confused and i gave her a warning look.

She suddenly seemed to understand.

''Oh yeah. Ty was complaining about not asking Cece out, that i hooked them two up, right after you gave Cece the permission.'' , she said.

Mom looked a little bit mad at us but then asked: ''Means that, you guys are-''

Ty shook his head.

''No. It didn't work out.'' , he replied.

''But we decided to stay friends.'' , i added and Ty nodded at me smiling.

Georgia sighed and then told us: ''Fine. Well, i think Marcie was right again, as she said Ty has a c- Nothing! I'm going to work now! Bye!''

With that she took her things and walked out.

The second she was out of the door we bursted out in laughter.

My moms look was priceless, as we told mom that we were on a date.

After we calmed down, i said to Ty, smiling: ''Thanks. I own you for that one.''

**Ty's POV:**

I chuckled and replied: ''No problem. Your moms face was pay back enough.''

Rocky now also laughed and said: ''Yeah. I can't believe that mom thought, you guys had something.''

At that Cece and i didn't laugh.

Rocky looked confused at us and asked, shocked: ''You were-''

Cece quickly shook her head.

''No, we weren't together but...''

_Flashback_

_It was the day, after the re audition from Shake it up and Cece and i sat in my room, hearing music._

_I showed her the new songs i wrote and we just talked about the things that happened._

_''I can't believe, that Rocky won't dance at Shake it up- Chicago anymore!'' , Cece exclaimed frustrated._

_I nodded understandingly but then replied: ''Cece, we can't do anything against it. Phil is stupid if he don't take her, it's not your fault.''_

_Cece shook her head and told me: ''Yes it is! She should do it, not me! I should've t-'' _

_I rolled my eyes and before i knew it i cut her off with a kiss._

_I just wanted to stop her from rambling, but actually not like that._

_She was shocked but kissed me back._

_It was not a special kiss, even though she was a good kisser._

_It was a short kiss. 6 seconds._

_As we broke apart, she ran out of my room._

_Flashback end_

Rocky looked shocked at us.

''Why didn't you tell me that?'' , Rocky cried shocked.

''Because we knew, that you'll have that reaction! Besides it was nothing! It was a heat of the moment thing!'' , i replied a little bit mad.

Cece nodded and then added: ''You didn't tell me about your kiss with little scooter as well and you guys even came together shortly after that!''

''Yes, but-'' , Rocky also wanted to cry at her but i decided to shut it.

''GUYS! Stop it!'' , i shouted.

They immediately stopped and i continued: ''That all happened a while ago and now everything is okay, again. Rocky is not together with Logan, Cece and me are not together and we have a new school year before us that will our future affect big time. So just calm down!''

Rocky and Cece, nodded looking down.

''Well... Ty is right. Besides we have to enjoy the last year with my annoying brother.'' Rocky told us, sticking her tongue out at me.

I just laughed along with Cece and took the girls in to a big hug.

I really couldn't wait for this year.


	3. First school day

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and so on! :D I was really happy about them! :) If you are a Rogan, GeCe and Tynka fan, get a look at my new story 'Lies it up!' ! :D I think you'll like it! :) Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Recommendations of the day for stories: ****'****Our Last Summer Together' by isabellajowell and 'Give me a chance it up!' by LoveYouForeverAndMore**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_Cece nodded and then added: ''You didn't tell me about your kiss with little scooter as well and you guys even came together shortly after that!''_

_''Yes, but-'' , Rocky also wanted to cry at her but i decided to shut it._

_''GUYS! Stop it!'' , i shouted._

_They immediately stopped and i continued: ''That all happened a while ago and now everything is okay, again. Rocky is not together with Logan, Cece and me are not together and we have a new school year before us that will our future affect big time. So just calm down!''_

_Rocky and Cece, nodded looking down._

_''Well... Ty is right. Besides we have to enjoy the last year with my annoying brother.'' Rocky told us, sticking her tongue out at me._

_I just laughed along with Cece and took the girls in to a big hug._

_I really couldn't wait for this year._

* * *

**The first school day**

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up, for the first school day of the new year.

I sighed and looked at the watch.

It was seven a.m. and way to early to go to school.

Why can't school start at twelve and end at two or something like this?

Well, at least Ty will drive us there, even though Rocky was kinda weird, now that she knew that we kissed.

She was angry, that we didn't tell her and was always saying something like 'Not that you make out, while i'm not looking' .

Rocky probably only wanted to mock us but it was still annoying.

I yawned one last time and then went out of bed.

I took a shower and changed in to the outfit that Rocky and i just bought saturday for the first school day.

After that i went in to the kitchen, where Flynn already sat, eating cereals.

''Morning, Flynn.'' , i greeted him a little bit in a better mood.

Well, more school time was also more time to check out the new guys, who came to school.

I hope they're cute.

Flynn looked up from his cereals and replied: ''Morning, Cece.''

I sat down to him and took out my healthy cereals.

Then i started eating, thinking about what'll all happen today.

With a new school year, they were always also new teachers and also new problems.

I still need a tutor.

Ty said, he can still tutor me, but after the thing with Rocky, i didn't really want that.

Maybe, i'll just look for a teacher at school.

I was still lost in thoughts, as Rocky and Ty came through the window with their backpacks.

''Hey! Hey! Hey!'' , Rocky greeted me cheerfully, while i put the bowl in the sink.

''Hey Rocks, Ty!'' , i replied cheerfully.

Ty chuckled and asked us: ''Ready to go to school?''

Rocky and I nodded and after i took my things, we went down to Ty's car.

As we arrived at the school, Ty went immediately to his friends and Rocky and i went to our lockers.

We were just about to pick some things out, as Rocky suddenly told me: ''Cece! Look!''

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece and i were just putting things out of our locker, as my eyes almost popped out of my head, seeing who walked down the hallway.

Logan. What was he doing here?

I told Cece: ''Cece! Look!'' and turned in to Logan's direction.

Cece also turned around and her eyes went wide, as she saw Logan.

''What the heck is he doing here?'' , Cece asked annoyed.

''I have no idea.'' , i replied also confused.

He also wasn't alone.

An other guy, with brown hair and green eyes walked with him.

Logan seemed to spot us, since he walked to us.

Cece got even more annoyed and spat at him: ''What are you doing here, little Scooter?''

I eyed the guy besides Logan, who mustered me as well.

I already couldn't stand him.

He looked like this wanna-be guys.

Logan rolled his eyes at Cece and snapped back: ''Mark and me are going to this school now, Sissy. Always a pleasure to see you again, too.''

I think i don't need to explain to you, how ironic that was meant.

So the guy besides him is Mark.

I actually didn't really have something against Logan, but i hated it when he snapped at Cece.

Mark eyed me again and then asked Logan: ''Please don't tell me, that's the girl you were together with , Logan.''

He pointed at me and Logan nodded.

''Please what?'' , i asked disgusted at Mark.

Logan nodded and gave me a guilty smile, that i didn't return.

I was furious right now.

''Yes, it is Rocky but she is okay. Sissy is the worst.'' , he replied and looked angry again at Cece.

I rolled my eyes and told Mark: ''Well, i'm better than anything you could ever get.''

I totally hate, hate, hate this guy!

Mark laughed and said: ''Dream on, Miss Who-knows-it-all.''

With that he walked away.

Logan glared one last time at Cece and followed Mark.

Cece let out a frustrated groan.

''I can't believe that little scooter is at our school now!'', she cried frustrated.

I nodded and replied: ''Yes and his stupid friend isn't better, either.''

''Mark? Oh my god, was he arrogant!'' , Cece exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, he totally was and it gets on my nerves. Who does he think he is? The president?'' , i added.

''President of Stupid-city? Oh wait, that is already Logan.'' , Cece exclaimed.

Okay that was kinda childish but i really couldn't stand Mark and Logan didn't make a good expression either, in that moment.

''Come on, let's go to our first class. We still have to find a tutor for you, later.'' , i told her and Cece groaned but followed me.

Well, the school year already started good.

Hopefully it'll get better soon and hopefully i have to see Mark never again.


	4. Poor Cece

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews and for all the support! I was really happy about that and i would be even more happy if you get a look at my 'What would have happened if...?' section at the last chapter! :D There may be something for you! :D Well, i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_Logan glared one last time at Cece and followed Mark._

_Cece let out a frustrated groan._

_''I can't believe that little scooter is at our school now!'', she cried frustrated._

_I nodded and replied: ''Yes and his stupid friend isn't better, either.''_

_''Mark? Oh my god, was he arrogant!'' , Cece exclaimed, rolling her eyes._

_''Yeah, he totally was and it gets on my nerves. Who does he think he is? The president?'' , i added._

_''President of Stupid-city? Oh wait, that is already Logan.'' , Cece exclaimed._

_Okay that was kinda childish but i really couldn't stand Mark and Logan didn't make a good expression either, in that moment._

_''Come on, let's go to our first class. We still have to find a tutor for you, later.'' , i told her and Cece groaned but followed me._

_Well, the school year already started good._

_Hopefully it'll get better soon and hopefully i have to see Mark never again._

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

After we had seen Logan and Mark we quickly went to our first class.

Gosh! I didn't want little Scooter at my school!

He's so annoying and his friend Mark isn't better, either!

I thought, this school year is going to be good!

Well, now it could only get better.

I sighed and after Rocky said bye to me, walking in to her high classes i went in to maths.

Great. This stupid guy Mark was also there.

At least Logan not.

Mark, i could easily ignore.

He's probably at the high classes because he's such a great son and an amazing pupil.

I sat down in the third row (normally in the last row but i wanted to do a good expression) and put my books out.

I really had to get this school year good, or i'll have a big problem.

I sighed and looked at my maths book. Luckily my dyslexia didn't make any problems right now.

Even though, i still needed a tutor.

As the new teacher came in and after he told us who he is and what we'll do this year, he started the lesson and i tried to pay attention, but i still only understood the half or less, what he was saying.

I hate maths.

Luckily the hour went by quick and the next two hours were with our class teacher and she was actually really nice.

She didn't seem to think, we're stupid, only because we're not in high classes.

I tried my best but it got more and more harder to pay attention with every lesson and as lunch came around, i was already totally exhausted.

I met up with Rocky, Tinka and Dina at the lockers.

''Hey guys!'' , i greeted them and they smiled at me.

''So... Cece. How were your first lessons?'' , Rocky asked me, curious.

I sighed and replied: ''Exhausting. I'm just not good at school.''

Tinka raised an eyebrow and told me: ''If you would learn, you would be. I mean it's not that hard.''

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and looked down, not responding.

Of course, Tinka thought that.

She doesn't know, that i have dyslexia.

It was already hard for me, to also tell it Ty.

Well, but he tutored me and that really good.

I owned him that one.

Rocky replied angry to Tinka: ''Not everyone gets it that easily. Besides you're not a straight A student, either.''

Tinka rolled her eyes and said to Rocky: ''No, i'm not but i at least try to learn.''

That was it.

I just walked away.

I seriously hated this subject and especially with persons like Tinka.

She was always mean to me and right now, that was the last thing i needed.

I went in to the girls' room and in to a cabin, silently crying.

How could i've thought that i could do this school year?

Tinka is right. I'm to stupid for it.

**Rocky's POV:**

Tinka rolled her eyes and said to me: ''No, i'm not but i at least try to learn.''

With that, Cece just walked away.

Gosh, how i could kill Tinka right now.

Of course, she didn't know about Cece and her dyslexia but that was mean.

I quickly walked after Cece who went in to the girls bathroom.

I didn't see her in there but then heard silent sobs in the one cabin.

I knocked and asked soft: ''Cece?''

''Go away.'' , she snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

''No, i'm not going away. Cece, don't hear, what's Tinka saying. You're not stupid.'' , i told her.

''Yes i am. How should i get this school year , Rocky? I didn't even really get the thirst maths lesson!'' , she replied and i heard more sobs.

''Open the cabin, Cece.'' , i said to her.

She struggled at first but then opened it.

I hugged her and told her: ''You're going to make it. We're going to ask for a tutor for you, right now and then everything will be fine. I promise.''

Cece just nodded, hugging me a little bit tighter.

Then she washed her face and we went to the secretary office.

The secretary looked up to us and asked: ''What can i do for you, my dear?''

Cece answered: ''I need a tutor for this school year. Someone who can also manage dyslexic people.''

The secretary nodded and looked through her papers.

''Ah, yes. I have some one for you. It's a boy and he's a few months older but he's a great tutor and he can sure help you. He already taught dyslexic people.'', she told us and i smiled at Cece, who smiled back.

''That sounds, great Mrs. Miller. Thank you so much.'', Cece replied, a little bit more happy.

''No problem, my dear. '' , Mrs. Miller said and then added: ''Come here at wednesday at the lunch break and you can get to know your new tutor. I'll still have to tell it him, but i think there will be no problem.''

Cece and i nodded eagerly and then we went out of the office.

''That is awesome!'' , Cece exlaimed happy. ''Not only that i have a tutor, he is also in the same age as me and he may be cute!''

I rolled my eyes and looked at her warning.

''Cece. If you want to get this school year. No. Flirting.'' , i told her.

Cece pouted but then nodded.

''Fine.'' , she replied. ''But if he's cute, maybe we can do the flirting after the tutor lessons.''

I laughed at my best friend and after that little conversation, we went to the cafeteria.

Who knows? Maybe the school year won't get that bad?


	5. What?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews and for all the support! :D**

**Here's the new chapter and well, most of you probably already guessed, who the tutor is :D**

**Well, but i hope, that you still enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_The secretary nodded and looked through her papers._

_''Ah, yes. I have some one for you. It's a boy and he's a few months older but he's a great tutor and he can sure help you. He already taught dyslexic people.'', she told us and i smiled at Cece, who smiled back._

_''That sounds, great Mrs. Miller. Thank you so much.'', Cece replied, a little bit more happy._

_''No problem, my dear. '' , Mrs. Miller said and then added: ''Come here at wednesday at the lunch break and you can get to know your new tutor. I'll still have to tell it him, but i think there will be no problem.''_

_Cece and i nodded eagerly and then we went out of the office._

_''That is awesome!'' , Cece exlaimed happy. ''Not only that i have a tutor, he is also in the same age as me and he may be cute!''_

_I rolled my eyes and looked at her warning._

_''Cece. If you want to get this school year. No. Flirting.'' , i told her._

_Cece pouted but then nodded._

_''Fine.'' , she replied. ''But if he's cute, maybe we can do the flirting after the tutor lessons.''_

_I laughed at my best friend and after that little conversation, we went to the cafeteria._

_Who knows? Maybe the school year won't get that bad?_

* * *

**After school**

**Ty's POV:**

I just arrived at home, looking for Rocky and Cece.

Since i had longer school then them, they already were at home.

School was exhausting but i already had a date!

I actually had some feelings for Tinka, but she didn't even look at me, today and i'm Tyler Blue, the girls magnet.

I didn't need her.

The girl, i'm going on a date with was in my Spanish class and she was really pretty.

Her name was Angela.

At least i tried to tell myself that.

I really wanted to know, if Cece found a new tutor.

I was kinda sorry, that i couldn't tutor her anymore.

Well, i could but she didn't want to, since Rocky was already annoying us enough.

They weren't at our apartment so i went to the Jone's apartment.

I went through the window and saw Cece and Rocky, sitting on the couch.

Cece was the first one, who noticed me and smiled at me.

She looked stressed but happy at the same time.

''Hey girls!'' , i greeted them cheerfully. ''How was your first school day at school?''

''Horrible.'' Cece replied and then added: ''But i have a new tutor! Well, i don't know him yet, i'll see him on wednesday for the first time but oh , well.''

I chuckled and then asked: ''Well, why was it horrible, then?''

Rocky rolled her eyes and answered: ''Logan is at our school along with some totally annoying friend from him.''

What? Logan is at our school?

''I didn't see him at all today.'' , i said, confused.

''Lucky boy. I had to face him to often.'' , Cece told me annoyed and i chuckled.

Well, but kinda poor Cece.

She was probably the one, who had the most problems, with this guy being at our school again.

Well, as long as he didn't try to hit on Rocky again...

They was so angry, that they didn't even ask me about my school day.

''Well, my school day was great! Thanks for asking! I have a date on friday!'' , i told them and the girls looked at me funny.

''Already?'' , Cece asked impressed and Rocky groaned.

She cried at us frustrated: ''You two are so impossible!'' and then walked in to her room.

Cece and i bursted out in to laughter.

**On wednesday**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just making my Make- Up for school, as Rocky came in to my room.

I wanted to look good today, since if my tutor was really cute, a little bit flirting wouldn't hurt anyone.

Besides, i was Cece Jones. I had to look good.

We still could spend some time after the tutoring.

Rocky groaned at me and then told me: ''You're still impossible.''

I chuckled and replied: ''Why, thanks for the compliment again.''

''You shouldn't be that excited because of tutoring. Well at least not out of that reason.'' , she said and i rolled my eyes.

''Well, but i am. Maybe he's cute, like i said.'' , i replied,

The best thing was, that i also had the first two hours off, to get to know my tutor better.

That'll be fun.

Rocky rolled her eyes and said to me: ''Let's just go to school. We're running late and you're new tutor shouldn't wait, should he?''

I quickly nodded, grabbed my backpack, some french toast from the kitchen and we were out of the door.

We had to go by train today, since Ty had the first lesson off.

Lucky guy.

As we arrived at school, Rocky wished me good luck and then walked up to Dina.

I didn't know, why i needed luck.

I mean seriously, it's not like i had to write a test.

Well, but my last tutor except Rocky and Ty was Henry...

Maybe i really needed some luck.

I sighed and went in to the secretary office.

I sat down on a chair in the office, waiting for the secretary, as suddenly Logan came in.

What the heck was he doing here.

I groaned and asked him annoyed: ''What are you doing here little Scooter?''

Logan looked at me confused and replied: ''The better question is, what are you doing here, Sissy?''

I rolled my eyes and told him with a 'duh' face: ''Waiting for the woman from the secretary. Besides i also asked you a question. Answer me!''

Logan rolled his eyes as well and replied: ''I'm here to be the tutor of a dyslexic girl, who is just a few m- Oh no way.'' **(AN: Yes, i put that up on purpose. Similar to Oh Brother it up!)**

My eyes went as wide as his and before someone of us could say more, the secretary woman came in and smiled at us.

''Oh you already met. Cece, this is your tutor for the new year, Logan Hunter.'' , she told me.

No! No! No! That can't be!

That must be a joke!

''You can't be serious!'' , Logan and i cried angry at the same time.

Well, but my bigger problem was: Logan knew now that i had dyslexia.

I totally felt like tearing up, but that would make me only more weak.

I couldn't believe that Logan was my tutor.

How should i survive this year with Logan as my tutor?

He will probably annoy me the whole time because of my dyslexia.

I'm so dead.

Well, at his expression, i could see, that he wasn't happy either.


	6. No other choice

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**I loved them all and i hope you're still reading and reviewing! **

**I already decided the couples, so it doesn't change anything, if you write your couple wishes in a review.**

**Well, i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Oh you already met. Cece, this is your tutor for the new year, Logan Hunter.'' , she told me._

_No! No! No! That can't be!_

_That must be a joke!_

_''You can't be serious!'' , Logan and i cried angry at the same time._

_Well, but my bigger problem was: Logan knew now that i had dyslexia._

_I totally felt like tearing up, but that would make me only more weak._

_I couldn't believe that Logan was my tutor._

_How should i survive this year with Logan as my tutor?_

_He will probably annoy me the whole time because of my dyslexia._

_I'm so dead._

_Well, at his expression, i could see, that he wasn't happy either._

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Oh you already met. Cece, this is your tutor for the new year, Logan Hunter.'' , she told us and i just stared shocked at Cece.

Cece was the dyslexic girl i had to tutor?

Cece has dyslexia? Oh my god.

I had to process all of this at first.

She was my step- sister almost and i didn't know anything!

I could see tears in her eyes, now.

Oh god, she probably didn't was happy that i knew her secret now.

Well, i wouldn't tutor her on purpose!

I hate this girl and she's annoying as always.

She didn't seem to be that happy, about me as her tutor either.

She looked desperate at the secretary who just looked confused between us.

The secretary asked: ''Is something wrong?''

Cece glared at me and replied to the secretary, questioning: ''Doesn't it give an other tutor?''

The woman slowly seemed to understand, that we're not happy about each other and we're not exactly best friends.

She looked through her papers, but i already excepted the answer.

Then she shook her head and replied to Cece: ''I'm sorry, sweetheart but we don't have any other tutors who can tutor dyslexic people.''

Cece looked terrified at me and now i saw a tear, sliding down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

I kinda felt sorry for her.

Especially now, that i knew the thing with the dyslexia.

If i didn't help her with this school year, nobody else can do it.

I could teach dyslexic people since my cousin is dyslexic.

She took a deep breath and then said: ''Okay.''

Then she just ran out of the secretary office.

The secretary woman looked totally confused at me and i just ran out of the office and after Cece.

I looked around in the hallway and at first didn't see her.

I walked around. I had to find her.

Even though, i still didn't like her, i knew that she won't get that school year without help.

She wasn't the smartest and also had dyslexia.

I still didn't find her, as i suddenly heard sobbing, at the right side at the lockers.

There she sat, crying with her knees up her body and crying.

''I- i just wanted to get this year... Why... Why me?'' , she chocked out in between the sobs.

She didn't notice me yet.

I walked up to her, concerned.

I never saw her like this and it hurt me to see her like this, even though i didn't like her.

''Cece?'' , i asked concerned, taking the last steps up to her.

She looked shocked up in to my eyes.

**Cece's POV:**

I took a deep breath and then said: ''Okay.''

Then i just ran out of the office, with tears in my eyes.

I really wanted to make a good school year and now i didn't even have a tutor.

Maybe, Ty will still tutor me, even though i said no at first...

I had a serious problem. Why did Logan has to be the only people for also dyslexic people at a school with thousand of students?

Why Logan?

I even would rather be tutored by Henry again.

I hate Logan and he hates me, too.

Now, he had one more reason to hate me, since i'm stupid and retarded.

I let myself slide down my locker and put my knees up to my head, crying.

That wasn't fair.

I just wanted to make something right and then, that happened.

Why always me?

If i could i would just ran out of school and stay at home for the whole school year.

I just...

''I- i just wanted to get this year... Why... Why me?'' , i chocked out in between the sobs.

I cried only harder as the thought hit me again.

I'll never get this year alone.

I was to stupid for it and Logan will never ever tutor me.

More tears were falling down, but i didn't stop them.

No one did see me anyway and after that happened, i'll call my mom that i want to go home.

I couldn't stay this day at school anymore.

I couldn't see Logan's face.

The latest tomorrow, the whole school will know about this.

''Cece?'' , a familiar voice asked concerned from near me.

I looked up and stared shocked in to the eyes from Logan.

What the heck was he doing here?

Did he want to hurt me, with saying mean things?

Wasn't i hurt enough?

Well, as stupid as i was, i deserved it.

''What do you want, Logan?'' , i snapped at him.

Logan rolled his eyes and replied: ''I'm here to talk to you?''

I looked confused at him but got mad again.

''To tell me that i'm stupid and you would never tutor me? To laugh about me because i'm dyslexic?'', i continued, snapping at him.

Logan looked at me guilty and replied: ''I would never laugh at you, because of that, Cece. My cousin is also dyslexic, that's why i can teach dyslexic people. I helped her, too.''

''Well, but your cousin is not me. You hate me.'', I told him and he sighed.

''Cece, no... We don't get along with each other and i would lie, if i say that i really like you, but... I know, how hard it is to get good grades at some things with something like this. I mean i'm just your teacher and you're my pupil. I want to help you and i promise, i'm not treating you bad, while tutoring.'', he said to me and i looked shocked at him.

Then i asked him, confused: ''How do you know, how hard it is to be retarded?''

''I wasn't retarded but i was stuttering the whole time, not to long ago and i couldn't read really good.'' , he replied and i looked even more shocked.

I didn't like him, no but i always had the feeling Logan could anything.

I really didn't except that.

Did i really want him as my tutor?

Did i really have an other chance? No.

He looked at me questioning and then asked, stretching his hand out to me: ''So... Since we don't have to like each other to learn together... Would you accept me as your tutor.''

I took it and replied: ''Fine. We'll try it.''

If this is going to be good? 

I had some doubts but i have no other choice.


	7. Seriously?

**Hay guys! Thanks again for the reviews! It's kinda a project for me, means something i never did before like this and i would be really, really happy about feedback :)**

**Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_Then i asked him, confused: ''How do you know, how hard it is to be retarded?''_

_''I wasn't retarded but i was stuttering the whole time, not to long ago and i couldn't read really good.'' , he replied and i looked even more shocked._

_I didn't like him, no but i always had the feeling Logan could anything._

_I really didn't except that._

_Did i really want him as my tutor?_

_Did i really have an other chance? No._

_He looked at me questioning and then asked, stretching his hand out to me: ''So... Since we don't have to like each other to learn together... Would you accept me as your tutor.''_

_I took it and replied: ''Fine. We'll try it.''_

_If this is going to be good?_

_I had some doubts but i have no other choice._

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece just came after the second period after me and she looked totally finished.

I looked concerned at her.

''Cece what happened?'' , i asked her.

Did the tutor say no? What happened.

She didn't say anything at first but then replied after a while: ''Logan is my tutor.''

My eyes went wide.

Logan. Cece's tutor?

Oh my god. She couldn't be serious.

''That was a joke, right?'' , i asked.

She shook her head and told me what happened.

Oh my god. That was crazy.

I kinda felt sorry for her and i really didn't want to imagine how hard this was for her.

Well, but Logan agreed to tutor her...

If this is going to be good.

After our little talk, we went back to class and soon lunch came around.

We were at our lockers, as suddenly this stupid Mark came up to us.

I groaned, seeing him and he smirked at me.

He looked at Cece and told her: ''So... Logan is tutoring you? Couldn't Miss Who-Knows-It-All do it?''

Gosh how i hated this stupid name and how i hated him!

''Mister. I- know- it-so-much-better-than-you not everyone has as much time as you and not everyone gives a shit about school or anyone.'' , i snapped back and he shrugged but then told me angry: ''Don't you dare t-''

''Mr. Colpress and Mrs. Blue!'' , my spanish teacher Mr. Smith cried. ''Stop fighting in the hallway!''

I glared one last time at Mark and then walked of with Cece.

This guy will so get it.

Cece chuckled and told me: ''Even though , he's an as... You know your fighting is kinda funny.''

I glared at her and she immediately stopped laughing.

''I at least don't have to be tutored by my enemy.'' , i replied and she looked down, a tear running down her cheek.

I sighed and hugged her.

''I'm sorry, Cece. I'm just annoyed by Mark. He thinks he's so cool and everything and i'm j-'' ''Just finished with your nerves? Believe me i know that feeling.'', she told me and i nodded.

We hugged one last time and then went in to the cafeteria.

**Friday after-noon**

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and i just came home from the last day of the first school week.

In one hour, Logan was coming over to tutor me.

We agreed to do this, even though we still couldn't stand each other.

Well, i only had to be nice to him, while tutoring.

Other than that, we still hate each other and nothing will change that.

He was still the same annoying boy with the same annoying behavior.

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch, frustrated.

I felt my phone vibrating, but didn't bother to check it.

I didn't really know, if i'll survive this year.

Rocky eyed me and asked: ''Do you really want to do that, Cece?''

I sighed and replied: ''Do i really have an other choice? Sadly, no so i have to.''

Rocky nodded and sat down to me.

''You know, Ty still would be okay, if-'' ''Cut it , Rocky. He has to learn for his last school year and Logan is the only one who can really teach dyslexic people. Even though i have to go through this punishment, i have no other choice. Learning will probably be hell now, even more since he's the tutor. He hates me. I have to go through all this because i'm stupid and retarded.'' , i cut her off, a little bit sad.

I really didn't know, if i'll really survive this especially with Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

I had written Cece that i'll already come over, but she didn't answer.

So i just went there to the Jone's apartment.

As i was in front of the apartment i suddenly heard Cece saying in the inside: ''Cut it , Rocky. He has to learn for his last school year and Logan is the only one who can really teach dyslexic people. Even though i have to go through this punishment, i have no other choice. Learning will probably be hell now, even more since he's the tutor. He hates me. I have to go through all this because i'm stupid and retarded.''

My eyes went wide, at what i heard.

Cece sounded really broken and i was one of the reasons of it.

I felt sorry.

Maybe, i should really try to make an effort to get along with each other and make this tutoring not as bad as she thinks.

If i could do that?

I really didn't want her to be that upset.

As much, as i hated to admit it, i care a bit about her and that little piece in me, wants to help her.

**Ty's POV:**

I just went in to Crusty's after an other exhausting school day.

Oh my god. That was so much and i already felt like i will explode soon.

It was only the first week and i'm actually really good in school!

Now i also had to go alone to Crusty's since Cece is going to be tutored by Logan soon (still couldn't believe it) and Rocky didn't want to.

I groaned and walked to a table, as Deuce came confused up to me.

''What's up with the groaning, dude?'' , he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

''School is up.'' , i replied sighing. ''Just bring me a large meat pizza, please.''

Deuce nodded and walked away.

I was about to bury my head in my hands, as i saw Tinka walking in.

She smiled at me and walked up to me.

I didn't see her much the past days and we also got good friends the past months.

''Hey Ty! What's up?'' , she greeted me cheerfully.

''Nothing much. Just having a really exhausting week because of school. You?'' , i replied.

She chuckled and told me: ''Same here. I also am making real fashion now, to maybe get an own fashionable when i'm out of school. Well, but that's all just dreams.''

She looked down.

I put a hand on her shoulder and told her, smiling: ''I'm sure you can do that. You're clothes are kinda crazy but their special and i think they're really good looking at you!''

Tinka blushed and i kinda had worry.

Did i say to much?

I mean it's not like i like her like that or anything...

Well, sure she's pretty but.

She replied: ''Thanks Ty. I will really miss you, when you're going of to college.''

I smiled back and then sighed inside.

Do i like Tinka?


	8. I won't let you down

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Oh my god, thanks to the TheANGELwithIN135 i saw that i hit with my season 4 the most reviews from all SIU fan fictions! :D**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was squealing! You guys are amazing! :D  
**

**I hope you still read my stories and review them and i hope you guys like the chapter! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_''Nothing much. Just having a really exhausting week because of school. You?'' , i replied._

_She chuckled and told me: ''Same here. I also am making real fashion now, to maybe get an own fashionable when i'm out of school. Well, but that's all just dreams.''_

_She looked down._

_I put a hand on her shoulder and told her, smiling: ''I'm sure you can do that. You're clothes are kinda crazy but their special and i think they're really good looking at you!''_

_Tinka blushed and i kinda had worry._

_Did i say to much?_

_I mean it's not like i like her like that or anything..._

_Well, sure she's pretty but._

_She replied: ''Thanks Ty. I will really miss you, when you're going of to college.''_

_I smiled back and then sighed inside._

_Do i like Tinka?_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

As i was in front of the apartment i suddenly heard Cece saying in the inside: ''Cut it , Rocky. He has to learn for his last school year and Logan is the only one who can really teach dyslexic people. Even though i have to go through this punishment, i have no other choice. Learning will probably be hell now, even more since he's the tutor. He hates me. I have to go through all this because i'm stupid and retarded.''

My eyes went wide, at what i heard.

Cece sounded really broken and i was one of the reasons of it.

I felt sorry.

Maybe, i should really try to make an effort to get along with each other and make this tutoring not as bad as she thinks.

If i could do that?

I really didn't want her to be that upset.

As much, as i hated to admit it, i care a bit about her and that little piece in me, wants to help her.

I sighed. Well, but could i really help her, if we were like this?

Maybe, just maybe... It was better, if we finally make up...

Well, but i couldn't just look over all what happened.

It happened to much and i really couldn't stand her attitude but i was sorry for her.

I groaned. Why did this have to be so complicated?

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Two minutes later, Cece opened the door and i could see some tears in her eyes.

She looked confused at me and asked: ''What are you already doing here?''

I replied: ''Well, hello to you, too. I wrote you a SMS , that i'll come earlier.

Cece raised an eyebrow and then told me: ''Well, i didn't look at my phone since i'm back at home but you can come in. We have to study anyway. If i'll do it yet or later, it won't make anything better.''

Rocky sat on the couch, looking at something on her phone and slightly smiled at me, as she saw me.

Then she stood up and said: ''Well, i'm going to leave you alone to study. I still have to go to the mall, to buy some new shoes.''

Cece made a face at Rocky's mentioning.

It wasn't hard to guess that she would rather buy shoes right now.

I nodded at Rudy and Cece still had that look on her face.

Rocky hugged her, whispered something in to her ear and then walked out.

Cece sighed and i asked her: ''Do you want to start studying now?''

**Cece's POV:**

''Do you want to start studying now?'', Logan asked me and i looked at him.

I nodded slowly and replied: ''Well, i don't want to, but i have to. Let's just start and let us get over with this.''

I still was in total shock that Logan had to tutor me.

Well, i thought he will make it like hell for me but luckily everything went pretty good.

He explained me a lot, even though i only understood the half or less, but i tried it.

None of the words got jumbled up in my head and even though i could sometimes kill Logan, when he told me something like 'Try it on your own first.' , i had to say, it was okay.

He didn't even insulted me, when i did something totally logical wrong.

Well, but it was still hell for me , to study.

It really was just studying, not like with Ty or Rocky.

Not a word about anything else and it was also exhausting.

After 3 hours of studying, i leaned back in my chair and groaned.

I still hadn't get this stupid exercise in maths.

I only got one of five and i already was lost on the second one, even with Logan's help.

I can't help it, when in maths are also letters and not only numbers.

Logan looked at me and then asked: ''Do you have no idea, what the solution can be?''

I shook my head frustrated.

''Not one. This is so hard. I think, my head is going to explode.'' , i replied angry.

Logan sighed and said: ''Well, i think that's enough for today. We can go on, some other time.''

I nodded but i was still frustrated and i could see, that Logan wasn't happy, either.

''Logan.'' , i asked him. ''You don't have to do that. If you want to you can just cut it off here. You don't even like me! Why does this bother you?''

**Logan's POV:**

''You don't have to do that. If you want to you can just cut it off here. You don't even like me! Why does this bother you?'' , she asked me and i shrugged.

Should i tell her what i heard?

Well, it was a good question, why i even wanted to continue after this tutor lesson.

I tried it with her and she only got one exercise and that with a lot of help.

Maybe i should just tell her that i heard, what she said.

No. It was a bit to early for that.

I told her : ''Cece, we may not getting along that good but i don't want you to be hurt because of this. After all, i own you that one, for being so rude to you.''

It was true. I really wasn't nice to her.

It was hard, to say that but i was sorry.

Not only because of her dyslexia.

Because of everything , that happened.

Cece looked totally shocked but then said: ''I was rude to you, too. You don't own me anything.''

I sighed and replied: ''Let's just say, i want to do this. It doesn't matter why. I'm going to help you this year and you'll come in to next grade.''

I just was standing up and taking my things.

I didn't need more to say and the talk was already awkward enough.

Cece just sat in her chair and i could feel her look on me.

I could understand, that she was confused.

I was, too but it felt right to do this and i won't let her down.

Just as i was about to go out of the door, Cece cried after me: ''Logan, wait!''

I turned around and she told me, with the hint of a face: ''Thanks.''

I nodded, smiling back and then walked out.

* * *

**So that was it for the chapter! I would love to hear your opinion in a review! :D The next chapter will be with Rocky and Mark :D**


	9. Plain annoying

**Hay guys! I have some problems with the story and i mean like serious problems and i would be really happy to hear your opinion about the chapters because i'm not really happy with this story at the moment :/**

**Thanks for isabellajowell for the help with the next chapter :) **

**You should get a look at her story, too! :D**

**I also added some Tynka in the chapter :)**

**Sorry, for being a little bit lazy and a little bit bad today. I'm sick :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

It was hard, to say that but i was sorry.

Not only because of her dyslexia.

Because of everything , that happened.

Cece looked totally shocked but then said: ''I was rude to you, too. You don't own me anything.''

I sighed and replied: ''Let's just say, i want to do this. It doesn't matter why. I'm going to help you this year and you'll come in to next grade.''

I just was standing up and taking my things.

I didn't need more to say and the talk was already awkward enough.

Cece just sat in her chair and i could feel her look on me.

I could understand, that she was confused.

I was, too but it felt right to do this and i won't let her down.

Just as i was about to go out of the door, Cece cried after me: ''Logan, wait!''

I turned around and she told me, with the hint of a face: ''Thanks.''

I nodded, smiling back and then walked out.

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

After the little talk with Tinka and after we ate something together in a really awkward silence, i went home.

I went in to my room and let myself fall on the bed, groaning.

That was just so freaking strange.

I never thought about Tinka like that.

I mean sure, i always thought that she was pretty but i never liked her , did i?

I mean, Tinka and i...

That would be really creepy.

No. That wouldn't work anyway, would it?

Besides i have to go off to college, next year...

I still had to make more applications and everything.

No. That was a bad idea with Tinka.

Besides, i didn't really know, if i really feel something for her.

I'm probably just overreacting because the whole college thing is creeping me out and i won't see my friends and family anymore anytime soon after this year.

Yes, that was it.

I just had to survive all of this somehow and i also still had to call Deuce, because we wanted to go to the movies, later.

Everything was okay.

I just had to calm down.

At least i thought so.

**Tinka's POV:**

After the awkward talk with Ty and after we finished our pizza, we went separate ways and home.

I went in to my room, groaning.

That was so freaky, again.

I shouldn't feel this way about Ty. He's away soon and i would be only broken hearted.

Tyler Blue, the girls magnet.

Why did i have to be in love with him?

From all boys in this world, him.

That was so stupid.

I sighed and got my attention back to the red sparkling dress, i was just designing.

I was really worried, since nobody wanted my fashionable so far.

Will i ever have my real own one, what other people will buy?

I sighed. Why was everything so complicated now?

I really wanted to make all of this work but thanks to Ty, i couldn't think straight again.

Him with his soft brown hair, the dark skin, the dark brown eyes and those cute dimples...

Gosh, i should stop thinking about him.

I had to finish my dress.

* * *

**At the mall**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just walking through the mall, alone.

Cece got tutored by Logan, Dina was at Crusty's with Deuce and Tinka want to work on some new dress.

I hated it to go alone to the mall, but i wanted to have this shoes.

I made my way to the shop, where the shoes were, as i suddenly bumped in to someone.

We both fell down on the floor and i quickly wanted to apologize: ''I'm sorry, i didn't s-''

Then i saw , who it was.

Mark. Urgh.

How much i hate this guy.

He stood up and chuckled.

''Seems like Miss Who-Knows-it-all is a little bit clumsy today.'' , he greeted me and i rolled my eyes, while staring up to him in to his piercing green eyes.

Wait. Screw that. I never said that.

He's an ass.

I replied: ''Wow, i only have to see you to have a bad day, again. Thank you Mr. I-know-it-so-much-better-than-you.''

Mark laughed and said: ''Always a pleasure to help you.''

I groaned and then told him: ''Now, get out of my way. You already ruined my day and i still have to buy something.''

I walked away but i could feel his look on me.

I just totally hate this guy.

Why did he has to be in my school?

Well, at least he wasn't in my classes but it was annoying enough to see him at school and now also at the mall?

Can my day get any worse?

**Mark's POV:**

She groaned and told me: ''Now, get out of my way. You already ruined my day and i still have to buy something.''

Then she walked away and i stared after her.

Gosh this girl was annoying but also really interesting.

Well, you see i don't really hate her.

Sure, she's plain annoying but i'm also kinda amazed about her.

Not that i have a crush on her or something like this.

Well, but i loved our little game.

Even though she had to work a little on nick names.

I mean seriously, Mr. I-know-it-so-much-better-than-you?

I heard so much better ones about me.

Well, even though she was annoying me, i had the urge to see her more often.

She was interesting and Rocky was someone, with who you can bicker really good.

I'm normally not doing something like this with girls but Rocky was different.

In some annoying but also cool way.

Well, but i would never tell her that.

I also thought my nickname was to much since it was also more or less a compliment.

She was smart but plain annoying and that's what i found so interesting about her.

I can't wait to get to know this girl better.

Raquel Oprah Blue. I would ask Logan more about her but he would probably think then, i have a crush on her, what i don't.

Well, he had already enough problems with his own tutoring student.

I couldn't believe, he agreed to tutor this Cece.

Those two couldn't stand each other and everybody can see that.

Well, not my problem.

I have an other problem and it's name is Raquel Oprah Blue, or like i say it: 'Mrs. Who-knows-it-all'.


	10. Project

**Hay guys! I have a little surprise for you! :D **

**Since everybody tries to let the Hessenheffer's talk german, i thought since i'm from germany, i'll show you how it's done :D**

**Just kidding but i really will do something with my german :D**

**In my stories is Mark from now one german :)**

**The translating of his german sentences will always be at the end of the chapter :)**

**I'm not really german but since i can't speak italian or turkish, i'll do it in german :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: If you really want to let someone speak german at your fan fictions and you're lost with the bad translators, just write me the sentences you need to have translated and i'll translate them for you! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Mark's POV:**_

I'm normally not doing something like this with girls but Rocky was different.

In some annoying but also cool way.

Well, but i would never tell her that.

I also thought my nickname was to much since it was also more or less a compliment.

She was smart but plain annoying and that's what i found so interesting about her.

I can't wait to get to know this girl better.

Raquel Oprah Blue. I would ask Logan more about her but he would probably think then, i have a crush on her, what i don't.

Well, he had already enough problems with his own tutoring student.

I couldn't believe, he agreed to tutor this Cece.

Those two couldn't stand each other and everybody can see that.

Well, not my problem.

I have an other problem and it's name is Raquel Oprah Blue, or like i say it: 'Mrs. Who-knows-it-all'.

* * *

**Monday at school**

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece and i were just walking in to school , as suddenly an announcement came from the speakers in the school. ''Hello pupils and a good morning to you! We have a project at this school, which is called inspiring persons! We paired you up with someone of the other gender and always one person of honor and normal class together. You guys have one month to find everything about a person, that both inspired you in something and then you'll present it in front of your class and the best 3 presentations will win a price.''

Oh my god. That was amazing!

Cece looked disgusted but i squealed.

''This is amazing!'' , i cried to Cece who shook her head.

''Maybe for you but who am i paired up with? I'm already sorry for that boy. I'm the worst, since i'm also retarded. Besides Logan will then also have no time to tutor me this month, since he has to do this project.'' , she told me and looked down.

I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

I knew, how difficult this was for Cece and i was really sorry for her but it's going to be okay.

I'm sure of that.

''Cece, don't think like this. This is pretty easy and i can also help you with looking for informations!'' , i said to her.

She looked up to me and slightly smiled.

Then an other announcement came from our principal: ''Before i forget it! You have to do the projects after school and the lists, who's paired up with who are hanging on the black board in the hallway!''

Cece groaned, since her suggestion was only right, that Logan could probably not tutor her that month.

I dragged Cece by the arm and told her: ''Let's go to the black board!''

We rushed to it, totally excited, with who we will be paired up with.

We looked through the list at our classes and suddenly froze.

''Rocky? What's wrong? With who are we paired up with?'' , Cece asked confused.

I looked in shock at the blackboard.

Raquel Blue and Mark Colpress.

Cecelia Jones and Logan Hunter.

That must be a joke.

Cece shook me and i came back down to earth.

Then i replied: ''I think, you don't have to worry anymore that Logan can't tutor you this month, while i have to live with his stupid best friend.''

Her eyes went wide in shock as suddenly someone spoke behind me: ''Was ist los, Frau Sie-Weiß-Es-Alles? Bist du nicht glücklich, dass wir zusammen das Referat halten müssen?''

I turned around to see Mark in front of me.

''What the heck did you say?'' , i asked him mad.

He chuckled and replied: ''Oh, so you don't speak german , Mrs. Who-Knows-It-All? It's my first language.''

I looked shocked at him.

This guy was from germany.

Well, but his german was kinda sexy and...

Wait! What did i say?

He's not sexy!

Well, but i always wanted to learn german and go there...

I couldn't believe that he's german and i couldn't believe, that we're signed up together.

''Hat es der kleinen Rocky die Sprache verschlagen? Tut mir ja sehr leid.'' , he spoke to me in german again.

Gosh. He should stop talking or i'll smash him against the wall and k-kick him.

''Could you please finally speak english again?'' , i questioned him annoyed, while i saw Cece's eyes went wide, as Logan came down the hall.

He smiled at us and greeted us: ''Hey guys! Cece, i saw that-''

''That we're signed up together? Yeah me, too.'' , she replied and Logan nodded.

Wow, they didn't fight .

Well, Cece couldn't say anything bad.

It was her tutor.

Mark smirked and told us: ''Well, i'm going now. Here's my phone number for the project. Ruf mich an.''

I didn't need to speak german to understand, what he said.

I took the note and put it in the pocket of my jeans, groaning.

**Cece's POV:**

While Rocky was groaning because of Mark and his i had to admit, impressing german (i couldn't believe, that he's from germany) , Logan and i stared at each other. Poor guy. Not only that he had to tutor me but also he had to do this project with me. I sighed. Why did i have to be the one retarded and tutored by Logan? I still couldn't really stand this guy , but he tried to be nice to me. Well, i had to be nice to him, too since i'm lost with out him.

''So we had to make the tutoring lessons longer, i guess.'' , Logan told me and i groaned.

Even longer than before?

''Yeah. If i don't hate school already enough. They could have at least made it voluntarily.'' , i said, sighing.

Logan chuckled and replied: ''Well, we can make a good extra mark and we have to meet up because of studying anyway. We're going to make this somehow.''

I nodded and Rocky groaned again.

I didn't notice, that she still was there.

''Well, while you have fun with your project, i have to spend my project with the german macho Mr. I-Know-It-So-Much-Better-Than-You.'' , she told us and i couldn't help but chuckle.

Logan laughed , too and Rocky glared at us.

Then she walked away.

Poor girl, even though german sounds great.

If it wouldn't be Mark, Rocky would probably have had asked him, if he teaches her in german.

Logan said: ''Those guys are even more ridiculous than us.''

Please, what?

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked confused: ''What do you mean by that?''

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German sentence 1: 'Was ist los, Frau Sie-Weiß-Es-Alles? Bist du nicht glücklich, dass wir zusammen das Referat halten müssen?' **_

_**English translation 1: What's wrong, Mrs. Who-Knows-It-All? Aren't you happy, that we have to do the project together?**_

_**German sentence 2: 'Hat es der kleinen Rocky die Sprache verschlagen? Tut mir ja sehr leid.'**_

_**English translation 2: Did you loose your voice, little Rocky? I'm so sorry.**_

_**German sentence 3: 'Ruf mich an.'**_

_**English translation 3: Call me.**_

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


	11. Rather Never

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

**I guess, you liked the idea with the german speaking :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Translations are at the end of the chapter again! The story is getting really interesting now, i promise! :D**

**P.P.S.: Please get a look at my Crossover story from SIU and Kickin' it 'Kick the dance camp it up!' and leave a review! :) I just posted a new chapter :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_Logan chuckled and replied: ''Well, we can make a good extra mark and we have to meet up because of studying anyway. We're going to make this somehow.''_

_I nodded and Rocky groaned again._

_I didn't notice, that she still was there._

_''Well, while you have fun with your project, i have to spend my project with the german macho Mr. I-Know-It-So-Much-Better-Than-You.'' , she told us and i couldn't help but chuckle._

_Logan laughed , too and Rocky glared at us._

_Then she walked away._

_Poor girl, even though german sounds great._

_If it wouldn't be Mark, Rocky would probably have had asked him, if he teaches her in german._

_Logan said: ''Those guys are even more ridiculous than us.''_

_Please, what?_

_I raised an eyebrow at him and asked confused: ''What do you mean by that?''_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I said: ''Those guys are even more ridiculous than us.''

I really meant it.

Now seeing Mark and Rocky like this, it kinda reminded me of Cece and me.

Where we really that ridiculous and unbelievable?

Well, probably if they reminded me of Cece and me.

It was kinda funny, how they acted but also sad.

I knew, that Mark didn't think that bad about Rocky.

He just loved to annoy her.

Well, between Cece and me it actually was ... the same.

Gosh, why did i never notice that?

Well, i kinda didn't like her but i didn't hate her.

I sometimes was even amazed by her, especially now, that i knew about her dyslexia.

Cece raised an eyebrow at me and asked confused: ''What do you mean by that?''

I looked at her with a funny look.

She still looked confused back and then i replied: ''Nothing. That was just a joke. Should we study today again? We still have to think about an inspiring person, we'll use.''

Cece nodded hesitant at first but then for real with more force.

''Okay. Well, but i have Shake it up - Chicago practice at five. Can you come right after school?'' , she asked me.

I nodded and replied: ''Sure, i can. Then we can study for a while, where we left off on friday and after that we can talk about our inspiring persons.''

She nodded as well and then told me: ''Well, i'm going to first period now. I'll see you later after school at the entrance.''

Then we went separate ways.

I sighed. Should i've told her the truth?

Well, probably not.

She would've laughed about me.

She probably never thought about me as a cool person or someone who can do something really good.

I was just plain annoying for her.

I sighed and also went to my class.

**After school**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just arrived at my apartment, alone since Cece and Logan will be studying right after school.

I had the feeling, that they're getting along way much better now.

They're talking with each other without snapping and they weren't that angry, that they had to do this project together.

I groaned and went with my hand in to my jeans pocket, where Marks number was.

Should i call him?

Well, i had, to since we had to do the project together and i wanted to have a good mark.

I sighed and took the note out.

Well, maybe i can wait a while...

We had a whole month for this, right?

Wait. What am i thinking?

I'm Raquel Oprah Blue, i won't wait for a while only because of this ass.

I wanted to have a good grade, even if i had to have this guy in my house and i have to do the project with him.

Even though i hated him, his arrogant personality and his se-stupid german

I groaned and opened the note.

Then i took my phone out and called him.

After the third beep, he went on his phone and i took a deep breath.

**_Phone conversation_ (AN: Rocky: italic, Mark: normal)**

''Hello?'' , Mark asked slightly confused at the other line.

I rolled my eyes and replied: _''Hello, Mr. I-know-it-so-much-better-than-you. I'm calling because of the project.''_

Mark chuckled at the other end and told me: ''Oh, hello Mrs. Who-Knows-It-All. Hast du es doch geschafft, mich anzurufen ohne los zu kotzen?''

I groaned. Why did he have to annoy me with his perfect german.

What was annoying me the most: I'd love to know this language and he always reminds me of the fact , that i could never learn it since he's the only person i know, that can speak german!

_''Could you please speak english with me? I know, that you love it to annoy me, but if we have to make this project together, than we have to understand each other in the language!''_ , i cried at the other line and Mark just laughed again.

''Sorry, Mrs. Who-Knows-It-All. Well, when should we start?'' , he asked me and i groaned.

_''If it was for me, never with you but since i have no other chance i would say, as soon as it's possible that we're finished soon.''_ , i replied.

''Was immer sie wünschen, eure Majestät.'' , he said and i groaned.

Then he added: ''Fine with me. What about tomorrow after school?''

_''Okay. We're going to my house. Bye.'' _, i replied and then hung up.

_**Phone conversation end**_

I sighed and let myself fall on the couch.

Maybe i just go upstairs to Cece and Logan.

They probably won't mind if i help a little bit.

I tutored Cece last year with Ty.

I sighed and climbed through the window and upstairs to the Jone's apartment.

Cece and Logan were sitting there, talking about some problem in maths.

''Hey, hey, hey!'' , i greeted them, not so cheerfully as usual.

They both looked up and Cece grinned at me.

''Hey Rocks! What's up?'' , she replied and Logan rolled his eyes.

He looked at me with a 'Please-Don't-Start-A-Conversation' look.

I understood now, why Cece was even more happy than usual, to see me.

She just didn't want to do maths.

''Nothing much. Well, but you should let Logan not alone with that maths problem.'' , i told her and she groaned.

''Fine but i have to pee first.'' , she replied and went to the bathroom.

Who knew, how long she'll be in there.

I sat down to Logan and asked him: ''How is it going with tutoring Cece?''

Logan slightly smiled and replied: ''Well, we didn't kill each other so far but she's still struggling a lot but it's only the second time, we met for studying.''

I nodded and then said to him: ''Well, i'm pretty sure, you guys will get that. Are you f-''

Logan shook his head.

''Rocky, i still don't like her and i'm here to help her not to get friends with her. I'm her teacher, more not. '' , he told me and i rolled my eyes.

Then he added: ''Besides, you and Mark aren't acting better.''

I groaned, at the thought of the german macho.

Well, but Logan was right.

''Means that, that if i try to get along with Mark, you'll give Cece a chance?'' , i asked him curious.

Logan laughed.

''Well, since you guys will never get along, i'm in. Good luck with Mark i would say.'' , he replied.

I shook my head.

''Wait. We both have to try it at the same time. You're trying to get along with Cece and me with Mark. We'll see who get it together first and the looser has to...''

''Buy the others pizza for a month?'' , Logan suggested, finishing my sentence.

''That's so lame but i have no other idea.'' , i replied.

''Fine. I'm in. Even though i think we both will need an eternity for this.'' , he told me and i couldn't help but chuckle.

Before i could say more, Cece came out of the bathroom.

Well, let the bet begin.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_German sentence 1: 'Hast du es doch geschafft, mich anzurufen ohne los zu kotzen?'_**

**_English translation 1: 'Did you get it, to call me without throwing up?'_**

**_German sentence 2: 'Was immer sie wünschen, eure Majestät.'_**

**_English translation 2: 'What ever you wish, your majesty.'_**

**I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	12. Ideas

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

**I guess, you liked the idea with the german speaking :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Translations are at the end of the chapter again! The story is getting really interesting now, i promise! :D**

**P.P.S.: Please get a look at my Crossover story from SIU and Kickin' it 'Kick the dance camp it up!' and leave a review! :) I just posted a new chapter :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

''Rocky, i still don't like her and i'm here to help her not to get friends with her. I'm her teacher, more not. '' , he told me and i rolled my eyes.

Then he added: ''Besides, you and Mark aren't acting better.''

I groaned, at the thought of the german macho.

Well, but Logan was right.

''Means that, that if i try to get along with Mark, you'll give Cece a chance?'' , i asked him curious.

Logan laughed.

''Well, since you guys will never get along, i'm in. Good luck with Mark i would say.'' , he replied.

I shook my head.

''Wait. We both have to try it at the same time. You're trying to get along with Cece and me with Mark. We'll see who get it together first and the looser has to...''

''Buy the others pizza for a month?'' , Logan suggested, finishing my sentence.

''That's so lame but i have no other idea.'' , i replied.

''Fine. I'm in. Even though i think we both will need an eternity for this.'' , he told me and i couldn't help but chuckle.

Before i could say more, Cece came out of the bathroom.

Well, let the bet begin.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Fine. I'm in. Even though i think we both will need an eternity for this.'' ,i told her and Rocky chuckled.

What a bet.

Should i've really done that?

Well, Rocky will never get along with Mark anyway and actually it would be better for the tutoring, if Cece and me get along.

Maybe, it wasn't that bad of an idea but i still had my doubts.

Well, but nobody of us could say more, since Cece just came out of the bathroom.

Rocky smirked at me and i sighed.

Cece looked questioning at us.

''What's up?'' , she asked confused.

Rocky quickly shook her head.

''Nothing, nothing. I have to go , now. I'll see you later, Cece.'' , she told her and then walked out of the apartment.

Cece raised an eyebrow at me and i did, like nothing happened.

''Should we think now about the inspiring person, we want to use for our project?'' , i asked her, trying to sound more friendly than before.

She nodded slowly but then we set back down on the table.

I already had some ideas.

Since i was a huge karate fan and i was doing it myself, i wanted to take someone out of the karate scene, who also had social engagement.

Well, but Cece probably didn't want to do something like this.

Asking didn't hurt, did it?

''So...'' , i started. ''I have an idea but i don't know if you'll like it.''

Cece looked confused at me and then asked: ''About who did you think?''

''Jackie Chan.'' , i replied and Cece's eyes went wide.

''Why the heck do you want to make a project about Jackie Chan?'' , she asked in shock.

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''Well, first of all he's a material artist master and does karate like me, he's actor, director, did a lot of social engagements and he's like one of the most popular and most known people in the world!''

It was true, what i said and i was a huge fan of Jackie Chan.

**(AN: I'm not going to much in to details with the inspiring persons for the project, now. That will come later :) )**

Cece questioned me, still shocked: ''You're doing karate?''

She also looked really impressed.

I nodded.

''I'm a black belt and i started doing it because of Jackie Chan.'' , i answered.

Hey , that kinda sounded like a personal conversation.

Maybe, this won't be so hard.

I wasn't happy, to early.

Cece groaned and told me: ''Well, but that doesn't mean that we have to do Jackie Chan! I don't like him! He's so... Urgh! It gives so much better people who made a change, like Steve Wonder, Martin Luther King, Steve Jobs, Micheal Jackson...''

Okay that definitely shows me how much interest she shows in history.

Sure, that all were inspiring persons, but none had something to do with the other or something similar.

Except the fact that Steve Wonder and Micheal Jackson are both singer.

Suddenly Cece stopped rambling and cried: ''This is it!''

I looked confused at her.

''This is what?'' , i asked her.

She grinned and replied: ''We're going to do a project about Micheal Jackson! He's singer and dancer like i'm, too and he made the moon walk. Gosh, i love that dance. He wrote the song 'We are the world' for africa and he also was one of the main helpers for the africa project, not only with that magic. He was the person who said 'Be Magic' and be special. He's perfect! I love this guy and i love his music, his moves everything from him! He also did a lot of things wrong, but he's a legend!''

Okay, now i was impressed.

I didn't think, Cece would now so much about Micheal Jackson.

Well, but i really wanted to do Jackie Chan...

Besides i also had a credit for tutoring her.

''Come on, Logan! Pleeeeaaase!'' , she pleaded me with her big caramel eyes.

Well, maybe if i give in, it'll be easier to get friends...

I really want to beat Rocky.

Not because of the pizza but because of my pride.

Cece looked at me with her puppy look and after a while i sighed.

''Fine. We're going to do a project about Micheal Jackson.'' , i replied.

She jumped up and cried: ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!''

Then she hugged me as a thanks and i hugged back, didn't really knowing what i did.

As we broke apart we suddenly looked shocked at each other.

''Uhmmm... I... Thank you.'' , Cece stuttered, realising what she did and blushed.

It looked kinda cute. Wait!

What am i saying?

''No problem...'' , i replied as shy as her.

Okay, that was totally awkward!

**Cece's POV:**

I jumped up and cried: ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!''

Then i hugged him.

Wait a second? Why the heck am i hugging Logan?

Well, it felt kinda good but...

Okay, what am i saying?

This is Logan, for crying out loud!

Well, but it was really cute, that he let me make a project about Micheal Jackson with him.

No, he's not cute!

I quickly broke apart from him and stuttered, blushing: ''Uhmmm... I... Thank you.''

I guessed, i'm just exciting that we'll use Micheal Jackson for the project.

Yes, that was it. Nothing more.

''No problem...'' , he replied also shy and i turned even redder.

Then he suddenly stood up.

I looked questioning at him.

Why was he going now?

Okay, stupid question.

The thing, only seconds ago was totally awkward but out of some reason, i wanted him to stay.

''Well...'' , he told me. ''I'm going now. We're going to talk tomorrow in school or so about the rest. Have fun at Shake it up- Chicago.''

He gave me a slight smile and then walked out.

Why was he even that nice to me?

Well, not that it wasn't cool but it was kinda weird and kinda... Great.

Gosh! This is so confusing!

I stared at the clock and realised, that it only was half past three p.m.

Actually Logan should've stayed one hour longer and i didn't know what to do to kill the next hour.

I groaned and let myself sink, deeper in to the chair.

That was some crazy moment.

What exactly was that and why did it feel so right?


	13. German is hot

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

**Well, i'm putting something new in, now :D**

**You'll see, what i mean at the chapter and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thanks for all the support the past days :) xx**

**I'm totally happy right now and seriously nothing can ruin my mood! :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_The thing, only seconds ago was totally awkward but out of some reason, i wanted him to stay._

_''Well...'' , he told me. ''I'm going now. We're going to talk tomorrow in school or so about the rest. Have fun at Shake it up- Chicago.''_

_He gave me a slight smile and then walked out._

_Why was he even that nice to me?_

_Well, not that it wasn't cool but it was kinda weird and kinda... Great._

_Gosh! This is so confusing!_

_I stared at the clock and realised, that it only was half past three p.m._

_Actually Logan should've stayed one hour longer and i didn't know what to do to kill the next hour._

_I groaned and let myself sink, deeper in to the chair._

_That was some crazy moment._

_What exactly was that and why did it feel so right?_

* * *

**The next day at school ending**

**Cece's POV:**

''You guys really hugged?'' , Rocky asked me totally confused for the thousand time this day.

I groaned and replied: ''Yes, we did. It's not that of a big deal , Rocky!''

Rocky and i were just about to take our things out of the locker and go home.

This morning, i told her what happened with Logan and that we luckily will do a project about Micheal Jackson.

Well, because of the thing with the hug, Rocky immediately forgot Micheal Jackson.

Why was she even so interested in that and why the heck did i tell her that?

Gosh, sometimes i'm really dumb.

I should've known, that she'll react like this.

''It is a big deal!'' , Rocky exclaimed as if in a matter of a fact. ''You guys hate each other! Well, hated each other, like it seems.''

Well, i couldn't deny it anymore.

I didn't hate Logan anymore and yes, i enjoyed the hug but Rocky was still making a way to big deal out of it.

It wasn't a big deal at all!

''No it isn't. It's not like, we made out or something like this. That would be extremely creepy.'' , i told her.

Okay, i shouldn't have said that.

Now, Rocky was even more annoying.

''Do you want to make out with him? Are you guys in love? Are you guys friends?'' , she started rumbling and i rolled my eyes.

I started walking in to direction entrance and Rocky followed me.

''I'm NOT in love with little Scooter. Gosh, Oprah. Are you even hearing, what you're saying? That's ridiculous. We're not even friends, yet. No, i don't hate him anymore and he's a great tutor but not more.'' , i told her, serious.

How could she even think, that there was something, going on?

That was ridiculous.

Logan and me? Never.

**Rocky's POV:**

''I'm NOT in love with little Scooter. Gosh, Oprah. Are you even hearing, what you're saying? That's ridiculous. We're not even friends, yet. No, i don't hate him anymore and he's a great tutor but not more.'', she told me serious.

They're not friends, yet.

Well, but it seemed to go so quick with this guys.

Next time, i see them making out , somewhere.

There was no chance, that i'm going to win this bet.

Mark and i hated each other.

Talking about him, he was waiting for me in front of the school, for us to start our project.

He smirked at me, as he saw me and Cece said to me, chuckling: ''Good luck, with Mr. German- Macho.''

I groaned and Mark raised an eyebrow at me.

''Let's just go to me and start the project. As soon, as we're finished , i don't have to see your face anymore.'' , i told him and he nodded, laughing.

We walked in to his car and drove to my apartment.

On the stairs before the building were Tinka and Ty, talking.

''Hey, big brother!'' , i greeted him.

Ty raised an eyebrow at us but then seemed to remember that that was the guy, i hate.

Besides, i wasn't the only one who was on a date or whatever this was, right now.

''Hey, little sis and -'' ''Mark Colpress. The project partner of your sister.'' , Mark cut him off and Ty nodded.

I always talked about him as Mr. I-know-it-so-much-better-than-you.

Not that i'm talking much about him.

''Well, i'll see you guys later.'' , i added and then Mark and i walked upstairs.

I wondered , what was going on between my brother and Tinka.

They seemed always so close to each other the past days.

Well, right now i have my own problem and it's name is Mark Colpress.

**Ty's POV:**

''Well, i'll see you guys later.'' , she added and then her and Mark went upstairs.

Tinka raised an eyebrow.

''Those two are odd. Cece told me that they hate each other, since the day they met but they also seem so perfect for each other.'' , she told me and i looked at her in disbelieve.

That sentence were so weird and i didn't think, that it was true.

At least i didn't hope it.

My little sis, shouldn't come together with this german- macho, like she told me it.

I shook my head at the thought and then replied: ''I don't know. Well, but that's not our problem, yet.''

I actually wanted to just spend some time with Tinka, not think about the enemies of my sister.

''Yeah, you're right.'' , Tinka said, smiling with her adorable smile.

Gosh, why am i doing that?

I really think, i'm falling for her and i'm off to college, soon.

That was a really bad idea but i couldn't help it.

Maybe, i had a tiny crush on her... Nothing big but...

Oh my god.

I should stop this.

''So... How is your fashionable?'' , i asked her and she sighed.

''Not so good. Nobody wants to help me with it and bring it on the market. I'm trying it so often and nothing works.'' , she replied sad.

I gave her a small side hug but i felt tingling from it on my body.

''I wouldn't worry about it to much, Tinka. I'm sure, you'll find someone who'll bring it on the market, soon. You're amazing as well as your creations. Never forget that.'' , i told her honest.

She smiled at me and leaned a bit in to the hug.

''Thanks Ty. I'm glad to have a friend like you.'' , she said.

Yeah, friends.

That was, what we are.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Mark and i just had arrived at my apartment and sat down on the kitchen table.

It was totally awkward and i hated it , to have the guy in front of me, i hate to do a project.

Well, at least he wasn't that bad looking.

What am i talking about.

I groaned and he asked me, chuckling: ''I didn't even open my mouth and you're already annoyed?''

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''You're face is annoying enough, don't worry!''

This time he rolled his eyes.

Gosh, where was this going the next month?

''Let's just find a person, for who we're doing the project. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, hier raus zu sein.'' , he told me.

I loved his german.

Okay, Rocky! Stop it!

''Well...'' , i started letting my school self kick in. ''I was thinking about Elizabeth Blackwell! She was the first female doctor and she helped people in need, even though she got barely accepted. She also helped other women to became doctors and she is my idol.''

I was in my own little world by now.

For me, Elizabeth Blackwell was amazing.

Mark groaned.

''I have a better idea. A way much better idea. We're going to make a project about a german singer. That is way much cooler and nobody else will do it, since he sings german and nobody except me here, understands it.'' , he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

''Why exactly should i do a german singer?'' , i asked him.

He grinned and replied: ''Because i have better arguments than you and if you'll do it, i may will help you a little bit with german. Weil, du dich ja immer so aufregst , wenn ich mit dir Deutsch rede.''

German?

Gosh, i always wanted to learn this language, but not by him.

Then i thought about the bet with Logan.

Maybe if i gave in, we would get along.

Did i even want to get along with him?

No, but i had no other choice.

Well, but i would never let him teach me german.

Although, i love this language, i didn't want to learn it from him.

Maybe , i should at least hear, which singer he meant.

''About which singer are you talking about?'', i asked him, still mad about the fact that he doesn't want to do something about my idol.

He smirked and replied: ''I'm talking about Xavier Naidoo. He's singing about the war in the world and about what we could all do together and for other people. He also sings about what all happened the last two thousand years. How the world changed to bad but also to good and what we can do against it. He's also an amazing person. He's out of the city, i was born and i met him in person. He's one of the kindest, most selfless and most happy guys i know. He always helps everyone and he's not a bit arrogant.''

Wow.

Mark told me that all with such a passion, that i almost had the feeling, i knew this Xavier Naidoo by myself.

Well, but should i really let him win.

Sure, the singer sounds great but...

''Fine. We're going to do Xavier Naidoo.'' , i said and immediately regretted it as i saw his victory smile.

Think before you're talking, Rocky!

* * *

**I hope you guys like the idea with the german singer! :D**

**Xavier Naidoo is a singer out of the city i was born and in my opinion one of the best german singers ever and also one of the best singers , i know :D He's really an amazing person :)**

**If you want some links for songs or so, write me a PM :)**

_**Translations:**_

_**German sentence 1: Ich kann es kaum erwarten, hier raus zu sein.**_

_**English translation 1: I can't wait, to be out of here.**_

_**German sentence 2: Weil, du dich ja immer so aufregst , wenn ich mit dir Deutsch rede.**_

_**English translation 2: Because you're always so annoyed, when i'm talking in german to you.**_


	14. First tries against dyslexia

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

**I really liked them all and i'm trying to update as soon as it's possible! :D**

**The thing is slowly getting hot! :D**

**Well, i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Rocky's POV:_**

_''About which singer are you talking about?'', i asked him, still mad about the fact that he doesn't want to do something about my idol._

_He smirked and replied: ''I'm talking about Xavier Naidoo. He's singing about the war in the world and about what we could all do together and for other people. He also sings about what all happened the last two thousand years. How the world changed to bad but also to good and what we can do against it. He's also an amazing person. He's out of the city, i was born and i met him in person. He's one of the kindest, most selfless and most happy guys i know. He always helps everyone and he's not a bit arrogant.''_

_Wow._

_Mark told me that all with such a passion, that i almost had the feeling, i knew this Xavier Naidoo by myself._

_Well, but should i really let him win._

_Sure, the singer sounds great but..._

_''Fine. We're going to do Xavier Naidoo.'' , i said and immediately regretted it as i saw his victory smile._

_Think before you're talking, Rocky!_

* * *

**The next day at school**

**Rocky's POV:**

''You really said yes, as he offered you, to teach you german? Or was it the fact that he talked to you with his sexy german and so much passion?'' , Cece asked me while we were walking to our lockers at lunch.

I rolled my eyes.

I had told her, what happened yesterday with Mark and now she was constantly bothering me because of it.

I didn't know, if it was a payback because my reaction of her and Logan yesterday but it was plain annoying.

Mark, was a subject for me that was just... Urgh.

I hate this guy and his good looking with his perfect german.

Screw that i said that.

''None of all of this. Look it was just a heat of the moment thing. I mean Xavier Naidoo... This guy really sounds interesting. Besides, it's really something special and i want to have a good mark. So i can concentrate on learning something about this great singer and didn't have to worry to much about Mr. I-know-it-so-much-better-than-you . He's just plain annoying and his german is just - Urgh.'' , i told her and tried to held back a groan.

It was bad enough, that i had to do a project with this ass.

Now, Cece was also bothering me because of him.

Suddenly Cece started giggling.

I looked at her mad and questioned her: ''What's so funny?''

Cece laughed and replied: ''You're so in love with that guy! You're a terrible liar you know, Rocky. You may won't admit it but the words 'Mark' and 'love' are written all over your face.''

I looked at her if she was crazy, while she was laughing her ass off.

''You can't mean that serious. I'm not in love with Mark! I don't like him! He's just cruel and an ass. Stop bothering me like this, or i'll try to hook you up with Logan.'' , i told her and she immediately stopped laughing.

Ha! I so got her!

Those two didn't talk to each other since they're little 'moment' on monday.

Talking about denial.

Suddenly Cece asked me: ''What's up with your brother and Tinka?'' and pointed across from us.

There were the two, standing there alone and talking, again.

Were they together?

Well, if they were, they weren't good in hiding it.

Actually i always thought, that Tinka had a thing for my brother but if this will work?

''I have no idea.'' , i replied and we continued walking.

''They would be cute together.'' , Cece admitted and i nodded.

Yeah, they would.

Then i asked her , grinning: ''Like Logan and you?''

**Cece's POV:**

She then asked me grinning: ''Like Logan and you?''

I groaned.

''Rocky. This is not funny.'' , i told her, serious.

It really wasn't.

Between Logan and me was nothing and it will stay like that.

Even though the moment at monday was really awkward.

I was also wondering, where he was...

We didn't talk since this.

I sighed as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped a little and turned around.

Talking about the devil. There was Logan.

Rocky said to us: ''Well, i'm going to catch up later with you guys! Still have to do something in the science room, for the club. See you!''

With that she was away and i rolled my eyes.

Then i brought my attention back to Logan, who i had to admit, looked really good today.

Okay, what am i saying?

Rocky probably just jumbled my head up.

Logan smiled at me and then greeted me: ''Hey, Cece.''

I sighed relieved inside, at the fact that he didn't was awkward around me.

It was really kinda creepy, what happened.

''Hey.'' , i replied, smiling back.

''Should we learn together again, today?'' , he asked me raising an eyebrow.

I groaned and replied: ''Do i have an other choice?''

Then we both laughed.

''Well, should i come to you after school, directly? I guess, you have practice this evening again?'' , he added and i shook my head.

''No. Garry called it off. He broke his leg and is in the hospital at the moment, means that the show is off this week but you can still come right after school. I don't have anything to do anyway. Rocky has to work on her project with Mark and also have a 'talk' with Ty.'', i replied and he nodded, chuckling.

I put the word 'talk' in air quotes, even though i really wanted to know, what's going on between Ty and Tinka.

Then he scratched his neck and told me: ''Well, i'll see you after school.''

I nodded and then he walked away.

I sighed and Rocky's words went through my head again.

_'Like Logan and you?' _

No. Between Logan and me was nothing.

I didn't even know, if we are friends , yet.

**After school at the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and i just entered her apartment and put our things on the kitchen table, to study.

After the really awkward situation on monday, everything was okay again, now.

We sat down and then Cece put two cokes out of the fridge for us.

I had to admit, that i was really happy, that we're getting along so good now.

She also could be a nice person and i'm pretty sure , that the project will be fun.

I could also help her for real now with the tutoring.

Cece sat down to me and then i asked her: ''Where should we start?''

She seemed to think for a while but then replied: ''With reading. I really want to get this. I mean, i'm 16 and can't read because of my stupid dyslexia. I want to get at least a little bit better.''

I could see some tears in her eyes by now and i really was sorry for her.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

I told her: ''Hey, you don't have to be sad. We're going to do this and you're going to read okay, soon. Let's go to the couch. Then we have it a bit more comfortable and you can try to read.''

I couldn't say really good because she knew herself, that that would be a lie.

She nodded and then we walked up to the couch.

Cece opened the book, they were reading in english class.

Suddenly Cece started to tear up again and then cried: ''I just can't do this! I see all the letters jumbled up. I can't read anything.''

She started crying.

I already hated, to see her one time like this but this broke my heart.

I took her in to my arms and then told her: ''Cece, it's not that bad. Everything is okay.''

Cece shook her head and then quickly backed away from me.

''No it's not! I'm stupid and useless!'' , she cried and more tears were falling.

Oh gosh . What should i do?


	15. What the heck?

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

**I really liked them all and i was happy! :D**

**Wow, soon the 100 reviews here o:**

**Guys you are amazing!**

**Well, like is said, the story is about to get hot! :D**

**Thanks to isabellajowell for helping me out a little :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

_I told her: ''Hey, you don't have to be sad. We're going to do this and you're going to read okay, soon. Let's go to the couch. Then we have it a bit more comfortable and you can try to read.''_

_I couldn't say really good because she knew herself, that that would be a lie._

_She nodded and then we walked up to the couch._

_Cece opened the book, they were reading in english class._

_Suddenly Cece started to tear up again and then cried: ''I just can't do this! I see all the letters jumbled up. I can't read anything.''_

_She started crying._

_I already hated, to see her one time like this but this broke my heart._

_I took her in to my arms and then told her: ''Cece, it's not that bad. Everything is okay.''_

_Cece shook her head and then quickly backed away from me._

_''No it's not! I'm stupid and useless!'' , she cried and more tears were falling._

_Oh gosh . What should i do?_

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

I was just driving Tinka home, like i promised her.

Well, i did promise her because i still wanted to ask her something , alone.

I wanted to ask her out on a date.

Yes, you heard right.

I'll do it.

I will ask her out.

I couldn't stop thinking about her and finally realized that i love her and only her.

The car drive was really silent as Tinka suddenly told me: ''I think i'm going to give up the thing with the fashion creations.''

I looked shocked at her but then quickly back to the street.

''Tinka, don't think like that. I really meant it. They're amazing. You just have to wait a little.'' , i said to her and she sighed.

I didn't know that she was so desperate because of the whole story.

I wished, that i could help her.

''I know, that you're right but it's hard.'' , she replied and we luckily just arrived before her house.

I parked and then told her: ''Don't give up. I'll stay right behind you and i'm pretty sure, you'll get someone who get it on the market, soon.''

Tinka smiled at me and then replied: ''Thanks, Ty. You always know, how to cheer me up.''

Then she unbuckled her seat belt and walked out.

I suddenly face palmed myself and quickly followed her.

I almost forgot to ask her, if she wants to go out with me.

''Tinka!'' , i cried after her and she stopped.

I walked up to her and asked her: ''I wanted to ask you something. Tinka, i really like you and i know, that i'm going to college, soon but do you want to go on a date with me?''

Her beautiful blue eyes went wide at this but she grinned wide.

''Of course i want to, Ty!'' , she replied happy and i sighed relieved.

That was easier than i thought.

I kissed her cheek smiling and then told her: ''I'll pick you up on friday at seven.''

She turned red and nodded.

Then i walked back to the car.

YES!

**Rocky's POV:**

Rocky said to us: ''Well, i'm going to catch up later with you guys! Still have to do something in the science room, for the club. See you!''

Well, actually i didn't have to do something in the science room.

I just wanted to avoid Cece's questions and i'm still pretty sure, that she has feelings for Logan.

Mark and me were ridiculous?

What about them?

They were even worse and they're friends.

Besides, i'm not in love with Mark!

I groaned and continued walking home, as suddenly someone asked me from behind : ''What's wrong, Mrs. Who-Knows-It-All? Didn't sleep well or just thought about me and my awesomeness?''

I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to see my enemy and project- partner, Mr. I-Know-It-So-Much-Better-Than-You.

Those guy is annoying me so much and not even after school and while we're not doing the project, i always had to see him.

Why did faith mean it so bad with me?

I replied to him: ''Yeah about you and your awesomeness. You wish, Mr. I-Know-It-So-Much-Better-Than-You. I can't believe, that someone like you is so full of yourself. I didn't see any of your oh so awesome skills, that you have the right to play the macho.''

Mark raised an eyebrow at me and then walked the last steps up to me.

''Wenn du mein tolles Deutsch nicht dazu zählst oder die Tatsache, dass ich umwerfend aussehe?'' , he asked me.

Gosh, how i much loved his...

No Rocky, don't go to this again.

He already won one time because of his german.

I crossed my eyes and said: ''If you're not talking english to me, i won't discuss anything with you.''

Mark laughed and then told me: ''Soll mir recht sein.''

I groaned and wanted to slap him in the face but he caught my hand.

I stared up in to his big green eyes .

They were beautiful...

Okay, Rocky. What are you thinking?

Focus!

''Do you really think you can just slap me and go away?'' , Mark asked me smirking and raised an eyebrow.

Was it hot here?

What the heck did he mean with that sentence and why started my hand tingling, which he was holding?

We came closer and closer and i didn't know why i didn't stop it.

I simply answered: ''No.''

He chuckled and just leaned in more.

Oh my god! I knew where this was going!

Why didn't i stop it?

Instead of stopping it, i leaned in, too.

Then his lips were on mine.

Wow. Hold on a second.

Mark Colpress, Mr. I-Know-It-So-Much-Better-Than-You, my enemy and project partner, Mr. German- macho, was kissing ME!

The most creepy thing was that i kissed back and it felt awesome!

He let go off my hand and put his arms around my waist.

My hands went in to his hair.

Fireworks were exploding in my head but this felt damn wrong.

What the heck was i doing and why?

The kiss was with really much force and it was hard but i pretty much enjoyed it.

As we broke apart after 16 seconds, my senses came back in.

I kissed Mark.

Oh my god.

I looked wide- eyed at him and then ran away.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

He took me in to his arms and then told me: ''Cece, it's not that bad. Everything is okay.''

I shook my head and then quickly backed away from me.

Not that i didn't enjoy the hug but this all was wrong.

''No it's not! I'm stupid and useless!'' , i cried and more tears were falling.

Why did i even try?

I was to stupid to read and Logan could say what he want he probably will laugh his ass of at me, when he's away from here.

I started sobbing and Logan took me in to his arms again.

I was to weak right now to back away again and it felt really nice.

After i calmed down he told me: ''Cece you're not stupid and useless. I know, that i said that myself once but you're everything but that. Don't get yourself down because of your dyslexia.''

My heart made a little jump at his words and i nodded.

''Besides... You're dyslexia is not as half as bad as my dance moves.'' , he added and i couldn't help but start to laugh at that.

He laughed along with me and i felt so much better.

Logan really knew, how to cheer someone up and the sentence kinda was true.

He could do everything but dancing.

Well, but that didn't matter right now.

Cece was glad, that he tried to cheer her up and she really felt better.

I was already holding my stomach from the laughing and somehow i fell of the couch, taking Logan with me.

We were still laughing and Logan landed on top of me.

As they caught their breath, i suddenly realized how close we were.

We stared in to each other eyes and our faces came nearer and nearer.

Suddenly Logan backed away and quickly stood up.

''Uhmmm... I should go now. '' , he told me, screeching his neck.

I nodded. You could feel the awkward tension.

What the heck was that?

''Yeah.'' , i replied, kinda disappointed. ''I'll see you tomorrow then.''

He nodded and then said: ''Yeah. It was ... nice.''

I nodded and then he rushed out of the door.

I let myself fall back on the couch groaning.

What did just happen and why am i so disappointed?

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German sentence 1: 'Wenn du mein tolles Deutsch nicht dazu zählst oder die Tatsache, dass ich umwerfend aussehe?'**_

_**English translation 1: 'If you don't count my great german or the fact, that i look amazing?'**_

_**German sentence 2: 'Soll mir recht sein.'**_

_**English translation 2: 'Fine with me.'**_

**Sooo :D That was much drama :D I hope you guys liked it and leave a review! :)**


	16. Talking about boys?

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Not the hundred yet but i hope to get them with this chapter! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Haha i just watched the one guy from the voice of germany out of my city and he was also in the same classes as my aunt and they graduated together and i just thought... How did it come that she sung the graduation song when it gave someone with such a voice in her classes? :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

I was already holding my stomach from the laughing and somehow i fell of the couch, taking Logan with me.

We were still laughing and Logan landed on top of me.

As we caught our breath, i suddenly realized how close we were.

We stared in to each other eyes and our faces came nearer and nearer.

Suddenly Logan backed away and quickly stood up.

''Uhmmm... I should go now. '' , he told me, screeching his neck.

I nodded. You could feel the awkward tension.

What the heck was that?

''Yeah.'' , i replied, kinda disappointed. ''I'll see you tomorrow then.''

He nodded and then said: ''Yeah. It was ... nice.''

I nodded and then he rushed out of the door.

I let myself fall back on the couch groaning.

What did just happen and why am i so disappointed?

* * *

**The next day**

**Ty's POV:**

I was just in my room, trying to find an outfit for the date with Tinka.

I was really nervous about it.

Yeah, it was just Crusty's where we are going and i knew Tinka since like forever but i really wanted to make this work.

What if i screw it up?

I really wanted Tinka.

I never felt something like this for a girl.

She was the only girl, who brought out the real soft side of me and for who, i would change myself completely.

I sighed, as suddenly the door went open and Rocky came in.

She was totally nervous as well.

What was wrong with her?

''Hey sis. What's wrong?'' , i greeted her confused.

She looked really worried and then replied: ''Did you see Cece today? She didn't came to school today and she didn't answer to any of my messages. I need to talk to her!''

I rolled my eyes.

Rocky was probably just overreacting.

''Don't worry to much, Rocky. She's probably just sick or so. She seemed a bit stressed the past days. Why don't you just go downstairs and look if she's in her room?''

She looked at me as if i just had the best idea ever.

Then Rocky hugged me tight and cried: ''Thanks big brother!''

Just before she rushed out of the room she told me: ''By the way! Good luck with your date!''

I blushed deep at that comment.

Well, i wrote her yesterday evening a SMS since she didn't came out of her room out of which reason i don't know.

**Cece's POV:**

I was laying in my bed, with a huge headache.

I didn't get that big problems, when my dyslexia gets in but yesterday it was the worst ever and today it wasn't better.

My head hurts like crazy and i almost passed out yesterday.

Well, probably because Logan jumbled up my thoughts even more with that almost kiss.

What the heck was that?

Why did we almost kiss?

I don't feel anything for him, do i?

I mean he was pretty nice and good looking...

I groaned and my head hurt only more.

I should probably stop thinking and get some rest or something like this.

Suddenly the door went open and Rocky walked in concerned.

''Cece your mom told me what happened! Are you okay?'' , she asked me concerned.

I nodded and sat up a little.

''Yeah. Just a huge headache. It's nothing serious.'' , i replied and Rocky nodded.

Then she sat down besides me on the bed and started to look worried again.

''Rocky, what's wrong? You look like someone just killed you!'' , i told her and eyed her.

She didn't say anything and just sighed.

The last time she looked like that was when...

Oh my god!

''It's something that happened between Mark and you, isn't it?'' , i asked shocked and at her look, i saw how right i was.

What happened?

Rocky just looked shocked at me and gulped.

''Rocky say something or i'm going to ask Mark myself!'' , i told her, waiting desperately for her answer.

**Rocky's POV:**

''Rocky say something or i'm going to ask Mark myself!'' , she told me, waiting for my answer.

I sighed. She got me.

Yeah, you already know, that i kissed Mark.

Well, he kissed me. Okay, we both leaned in but it meant nothing!

''Okay, i'll tell you what happened but promise, that you won't freak out!'' , i replied and she nodded looking totally curious at me.

Wasn't that girl totally sick because of her headache just two minutes ago?

I sighed and then told her what happened.

Her eyes widened more and more by every word i said and as i was finished, she started squealing.

''You so like him! I knew it!'' , she cried excited and i quickly shook my head.

''No i don't like that german- macho! It was just a heat of the moment thing! I still think he's annoying, cruel and s- stupid!'' , i told her and she just smirked.

''Didn't you mean sexy?'' , she asked wriggling her eyebrows and i rolled my eyes.

''Never.'' , i replied.

''By the way.'' , i added, quickly trying to change the subject. ''How was the tutoring with Logan yesterday?''

She thought about it short and then grinned.

''Well, except the fact , that my dyslexia got in and we almost kissed... I guess, it was okay.'' , she replied and my eyes went wide.

They almost kissed? Okay, now i so lost the bet with Logan.

Wait a second.

''YOU GUYS ALMOST KISSED?'' , i shouted in disbelieve and Cece looked at me mad.

''Stop shouting like that Rocky! Yes, we did. Well, i don't hate him, but i'm not sure if i really have feelings for him and he backed away right before we were about to kiss...'', she said , thinking.

Talking about liking guys.

''Well, would you say yes if he asks you out on a date?'' , i asked her and she thought again.

''I don't know... Maybe... No... Maybe... Yes... Wouldn't you be angry? I mean he's your ex?'' , Cece asked worried.

Awww, that was seriously cute now.

''Of course, i wouldn't be.'' , i told her. (even though, i totally lost that bet) ''I want my best friend to be happy.''

Cece gave me a side hug and then replied: ''Thanks, bestie.''

I chuckled and said: ''No problem, Cece. Every time but please be sure of that. I knew how Logan and you acted before and i don't want you to get broken hearted.''

It was true.

The thought of them was kinda cute but it could also go terrible wrong.

Cece nodded and then added to me: ''Well... And i also wouldn't be mad if you get your sexy german- macho.''

I groaned.

''I don't like this guy!'' , i cried angry and Cece just laughed.

When will she finally get that, she's wrong.

Yeah he was a good kisser but,...

Stop thinking like that , Rocky!

You DON'T like him!

He's stupid!

''Sure you don't, Rocky. Sure you don't.'' , Cece replied and just laughed again.


	17. Just as beautiful as you

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Okay, i'm seriously sick now but i wrote the chapter yesterday so i'll post it for you now :)**

**I hope you'll like it and leave some reviews! :)**

**THANKS FOR THE OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D**

**R.I.P. Nelson Mandela :(**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: I'm looking desperately for a beta - reader for disney shows like SIU , Kickin' it and Austin&Ally. If you have a fee place and maybe could beta - read me, please write me a message! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Rocky's POV:  
_**

I chuckled and said: ''No problem, Cece. Every time but please be sure of that. I knew how Logan and you acted before and i don't want you to get broken hearted.''

It was true.

The thought of them was kinda cute but it could also go terrible wrong.

Cece nodded and then added to me: ''Well... And i also wouldn't be mad if you get your sexy german- macho.''

I groaned.

''I don't like this guy!'' , i cried angry and Cece just laughed.

When will she finally get that, she's wrong.

Yeah he was a good kisser but,...

Stop thinking like that , Rocky!

You DON'T like him!

He's stupid!

''Sure you don't, Rocky. Sure you don't.'' , Cece replied and just laughed again.

* * *

**Friday at Tinka's and Ty's date**

**Ty's POV:**

I was sitting in Crusty's, waiting for Tinka. I was nervous as hell, but tried to hide it.

I was a half hour to early and already drank two colas.

Deuce was just coming up with my third one and looked weirdly at me.

Then he told me: ''Dude, calm down. Tinka isn't even there yet and you look, like you're about to die!''

I rolled my eyes at that comment , but my hands were still shaking.

''What shall i do Deuce? I'm just totally nervous!'' , i said to him, trying to get my hands in hold.

Deuce groaned and then replied: ''Go to the bathroom, wash your face and take a deep breath. Tinka is coming in five minutes and you don't want to act like a fool in front of her, do you?''

I nodded. I never thought, that i would need advices like this from Deuce.

I was Tyler Blue, for crying out loud!

What was wrong with me?

I stood up and went to the bathroom.

After i had washed my face and put some new cologne on, i went out again.

I saw Tinka, just walking in to Crusty's and looking around for me.

I took one last breath and then walked up to her, smiling.

She looked stunning in that blue sparkling dress and her hair straight.

She spotted me, too and as i arrived by her, she greeted me: ''Hey, Ty.''

I almost got lost in to her beautiful blue eyes but quickly snapped back out of it and replied: ''Hey Tinka. Shall we may take a seat?''

She nodded and we walked to our table.

I already organized everything with Deuce and he already came with our drinks and a big meat lover's pizza to share.

Tinka smiled wide and then Deuce asked us: ''Do the two love birds want more or are you good?''

Tinka and i both blushed deep and Deuce chuckled.

He didn't wait for our answer and just walked away.

Tinka and i started to eat and here and then tell each other something.

We already knew each other really well, so it wasn't a 'get-to-know-each-other' date.

After a while, Tinka asked me: ''So... How is it going with your college applications?''

I sighed. This subject would've come up sooner or later anyway.

''Well, i sent an application to almost every college in the whole states. I hope , that a college will take me. Even though, i don't want to think about that right now. I want to enjoy our date and all the time, that is left.'' , i told her.

That was true.

I was even thinking about making a break for a year to stay longer here with Tinka. I had a job and i could always go to college one year later.

Tinka blushed and i smiled at her.

She was even cuter, when she blushed.

Then she suddenly had tears in her eyes.

''I will miss you like crazy, Ty.'' , she told me honest and i sighed.

I leaned over the table to her (the pizza and drinks were finished meanwhile) and then replied: ''You don't have to, Tinka. I'll do anything to see you as often as possible.''

She nodded, still tears in her eyes and i just stared in to her eyes and then to her full pink lips.

I couldn't help but lean in and she met me half away.

As soon as we started kissing, i felt fireworks exploding in my head.

The kiss was better, then i ever imagined it and she kissed back with as much passion as me.

As we broke apart, we just stared at each other for a while, smiling.

I had the feeling, this was just the beginning of the best relationship, ever.

**Saturday at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at the couch, in the apartment and thinking.

I was in sweat pants and a way to big shirt.

I didn't even bother to change.

It was saturday, Shake it up- Chicago was off this week and i was at the end with my nerves.

It happened a lot of things the past days and it was kinda creeping me out.

My mom luckily let me stay at home on friday, too.

I couldn't face Logan right now, even though i had to, soon since we had to work on our project and i had to make the homework, for school that Rocky brought me.

I sighed. Well, i had to eventually talk to him.

Rocky told him, that i didn't go to school because of my dyslexia and she said, that he was really concerned.

It was kinda cute, i gues..

Gosh, i was still confused about my feelings to him.

Well, at least i wasn't as stubborn as Rocky.

She even wanted to call the project off, yesterday because of him and she used every chance to ignore him.

Raquel Oprah Blue, taking a project off, because of a boy.

She's so in love with him, that it hurts.

Why couldn't they just make out again and then come together?

I groaned, as suddenly my phone vibrated and i saw, that i got a SMS from Logan.

I opened it and in it stood:

_Hay , can i come over for tutoring? Are you feeling better? We need to talk, Cece and you know that. _

I sighed at the SMS and i knew, that he was right.

We had to talk and i also had to make my homework and we had to start on the project.

I replied to him:

_Yes, i'm better. Thanks for asking. Sure you can come over and yeah, i know._

I sighed again and hit sent.

A minute later, his reply came:

_I'll be there in 30._

I quickly stood up from the couch and went in to my room, to change in to something that didn't look like, i just came out of bed.

After i had changed and applied some make up, the doorbell already rang.

I sighed, took one last breath and then went to the door and opened it.

Logan stood in front of it , with a flower boquet smiling at me.

My eyes widened a little at the sight and damn, he looked freaking hot right now.

Were those flowers for me?

We walked inside the apartment and then he finally spoke up: ''Hey.''

I looked shy at him and replied: ''Hey.''

He held the flowers out to me and then told me: ''Those are for you.''

**Logan's POV:**

I held the flowers out to her and then told her: ''Those are for you.''

A blush crept up Cece's cheeks and she grinned at me like a fool.

I couldn't stop thinking about Cece, since our almost kiss and i had to admit how beautiful and incredible she was.

I didn't care about her dyslexia at all.

Well, i won't ask her out yet.

Those flowers are also an apology, that i didn't show up since the almost kiss, even though she got sick because of her dyslexia.

She said to me: ''Thank you, Logan. They are beautiful.''

She put a vase out and put the flowers in to it.

I watched her the whole time, holding back the urge to kiss her.

''Just as you.'' , i thougt.

Wait. No.

I didn't think that!

Crap i said it out loud and Cece now looked shocked at me, her eyes widened wide.

Okay, maybe i said to much now.

She just still looked shocked and just looked so stunning with her mouth slightly open and trying to search for lies in my eyes.

In that moment, i just stopped thinking, walked up to her and kissed her.

I didn't know, where this courage came up to, but i wanted, to and i could tell, that she wanted to , too since she kissed me back.

Oh my god. This kiss was amazing.

* * *

**So that was it for the chapter! Hope you leave a review :) *puppy dog face***


	18. Ich liebe dich I love you

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support!  
**

**Well, this story is as well as my vacation story, slowly coming to an end but i hope you guys like the last chapters, that are about to come! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

Those flowers are also an apology, that i didn't show up since the almost kiss, even though she got sick because of her dyslexia.

She said to me: ''Thank you, Logan. They are beautiful.''

She put a vase out and put the flowers in to it.

I watched her the whole time, holding back the urge to kiss her.

''Just as you.'' , i thougt.

Wait. No.

I didn't think that!

Crap i said it out loud and Cece now looked shocked at me, her eyes widened wide.

Okay, maybe i said to much now.

She just still looked shocked and just looked so stunning with her mouth slightly open and trying to search for lies in my eyes.

In that moment, i just stopped thinking, walked up to her and kissed her.

I didn't know, where this courage came up to, but i wanted, to and i could tell, that she wanted to , too since she kissed me back.

Oh my god. This kiss was amazing.

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Since the kiss with Mark, i just couldn't think straight any more.

This guy was on my mind all the time.

I couldn't like him! That was impossible!

He was a jerk and he was annoying me so much, that i could've killed him.

Now, all i could think of were his lips and how i want t-

No, stop that Rocky!

I even almost wanted to quit this stupid project.

I couldn't concentrate anymore and this guy was driving me crazy in a bad way.

I groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the couch.

The worst was, that he was coming over today because of the project.

We barely even started and we really had to.

Why did he have to kiss me?

I sighed. I really should've quit the project but no, i need the good mark.

If i'll even get one now, after what happened.

I groaned and then suddenly the doorbell rang.

My heart started beating faster.

''He's there.'' , i whispered to myself an then walked to the door and opened it.

He smiled at me and suddenly i totally forgot the fact, that i actually hate him.

''Hey.'' , he greeted me short and i could just nod, letting him aside.

**Mark's POV:**

As we entered the apartment from Rocky, i still couldn't believe it.

You know, that we kissed that one day?

Heck, i have no idea why i did it but i can't get this girl out of my head anymore!

I'm crazy about her!

Gosh, that sounded so wrong.

We just stood there for a while and stared at each other.

I didn't know what to say.

I acted so stupid and now, i was in love with her.

I couldn't help but stare at her lips and i wanted to kiss her, again.

She seemed to check me out and smirked.

Rocky stared at me annoyed.

''What do you want?'' , she asked me angry.

I grinned and replied: ''The same thing, you obviously want, too. I know that you liked the kiss, too and you want to kiss me again.''

Rocky looked even more angry.

Then she started shouting at me: ''Shut up! You're the most stupid person i know and you just hurt me! I can't believe , how much i loved this stupid kiss but you don't deserve me at all with your sexy german, your good looking and your charm, even though you're the biggest macho and jerk alive! I don't care! Just finally leave me alone!''

I saw tears in her eyes and immediately regretted, that i went on her like that.

She turned around, her arms crossed.

Why did i try to get her like this?

I should've known it better, meanwhile.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Rocky, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. Look , i never felt something like this for a girl and i also don't know how to act or what to do. Please, i really am sorry and i really like you.'' , i told her , honest.

**Rocky's POV:**

''Rocky, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. Look , i never felt something like this for a girl and i also don't know how to act or what to do. Please, i really am sorry and i really like you.'' , he told me but i didn't want to believe him.

How could i, after all what he did?

Tears were streaming down my face now.

Well, he couldn't see me anyway right now.

Why did i really have to fall in love with him?

Yes, i said it.

I'm in love with that jerk and he's just playing games with me.

''Rocky, please say something.'' , he pleaded me desperate but i didn't turn around.

''How should i believe you?'' , i asked him, more tears falling.

He sighed.

Then he replied: ''Ich liebe dich.''

I didn't need to speak german, to understand what that meant and my heart skipped a beat at it.

Then he said it again: ''I love you, Rocky and i want you to be my girlfriend. I was the most stupid jerk alive but i love you and i hope you can forgive me. Since the kiss, i can only think about you and i will do everything to be the best boyfriend forever to you.''

I turned around and saw him, with some tears as well.

I smiled at him, put a hand on his cheek and then replied: ''I love you, too.''

He smiled at me and then we both leaned in for a long kiss.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and our hands were all around each other.

As we broke apart for air, he wanted to lean in for an other kiss but i told him: ''We still have to work the project.''

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I said to him: ''Thank you, Logan. They are beautiful.''

They really were and i couldn't believe, that he bought them for me.

That's just so cute.

I quickly put them in a vase and tried to hide my deep blush from what he did.

Then i suddenly heard him saying: ''Just as you.'' and i turned around shocked.

He looked at me shocked as well, because he said it out loud.

My mouth was slightly open and he just walked up to me and kissed me.

Oh my god.

It was the best kiss, ever.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i immediately kissed back.

I had the feeling to melt in his arms.

He tightened his grip around my waist and my hands went in to his hair.

The kiss was full of passion and full of all the words, we couldn't say.

I could've stayed like this forever, if we didn't need to come up for air.

Logan smiled at me and then asked me: ''Cece, i realized how much you meant to me the past week and i realized that i love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

I almost started squealing but tried to remain myself.

I smiled at him and then leaned forward, stopping right before his lips.

Then i replied: ''I love you , too and yes i want to be your girlfriend.''

With that we kissed again and Logan smiled against my lips.

Suddenly i started to remember, why he was actually here but i didn't want it to end.

Well, the goody-two-shoes in him probably kicked in and he broke apart after 20 seconds.

I pouted at him and he chuckled.

Then he told me: ''As much as i love kissing you. We're still at the beginning of our project and we also still have to do the homework.''

I groaned and he pecked my lips one last time.

Then he added: ''You get a kiss for every right exercise.''

Hmmm. That sounds better.

''Fine.'' , i replied and we went to the kitchen table.

Well, i still want to have good marks and i still could make out with Logan later.

Before we started, i quickly wrote Rocky a SMS:

_Seems like little Scooter got my heart and i don't mind, if he's not giving it back to me. WE'RE TOGETHER! :D_

Just as i want to put my phone back, her reply came:

_EEEEPPP! Congratulations. Well, i guess you were right about the sexy german - macho, who's my boyfriend now._ _:D_

Oh my god.

They are really together.

I squealed and Logan looked odd at me.

I just laughed and said to him: ''You're best friend should better tell you that on his own. Let's start studying.''

* * *

**So that was it for the chapter! :D**

**The next chapter are the presentations or the next two chapters, belongs on how long they're going to be and the chapter after that (also the last chapter) will be about, if they win or not and the final talk :)**


	19. Everything perfect

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! **

******Well, i don't know if you already read it , but the story is coming to in two chapters :/ If you want to know more read all infos at the last chapter of my story 'I'm over thinking it up' :)**

******I decided to not do the presentations, because i know, that you guys would get bored at my way to make presentations :D**

******Well, they still do it, but it's not coming up like that in the last two chapters.**

******I have something in store for you, for the last two chapters and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******I think, we all know who Micheal Jackson is, if not: In which world are you living? :D**

******Well, but if you want to know something about Xavier Naidoo, write me! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

_Then he told me: ''As much as i love kissing you. We're still at the beginning of our project and we also still have to do the homework.''_

_I groaned and he pecked my lips one last time._

_Then he added: ''You get a kiss for every right exercise.''_

_Hmmm. That sounds better._

_''Fine.'' , i replied and we went to the kitchen table._

_Well, i still want to have good marks and i still could make out with Logan later._

_Before we started, i quickly wrote Rocky a SMS:_

_Seems like little Scooter got my heart and i don't mind, if he's not giving it back to me. WE'RE TOGETHER! :D_

_Just as i want to put my phone back, her reply came:_

_EEEEPPP! Congratulations. Well, i guess you were right about the sexy german - macho, who's my boyfriend now. :D_

_Oh my god._

_They are really together._

_I squealed and Logan looked odd at me._

_I just laughed and said to him: ''You're best friend should better tell you that on his own. Let's start studying.''_

* * *

**At the day of the presentations**

**Cece's POV:**

I was with Rocky and Tinka at my lockers, talking.

It happened a lot the past weeks and i never thought, i would say that but i loved every bit of it.

I was together with Logan now and couldn't be more happy.

Rocky was finally together with the sexy german- macho and he actually wanted to teach her some german but except of 'I love you' she didn't learn much.

Well, probably were to distracted by his lips.

I actually also was a bit distracted since my new boyfriend was also my tutor but i did my best.

I smirked at the thought and Rocky and Tinka looked odd at me.

''Why are you looking like that, Cece?'' , Rocky asked me confused and also a bit terrified.

I knew, that she didn't like looks like that on my face because it normally meant trouble.

''Nothing bad, Rockstar. I'm just really happy, how this all turned out. I mean, who had thought one month ago, that this all will happen?'' , i replied and smiled.

The other two also smiled and i had to think again about what happened.

I didn't even think, to pass this school year and now i had B's and C's in my classes and a hot boyfriend, that i actually couldn't stand at first.

Rocky was now together with her own german disaster, like she called it and she had found a new adoring to the german singer Xavier Naidoo.

Well, mainly because Mark translated for her his love songs and made her melt every time she heard it.

Gosh, that girl was so in love that it hurt.

Tinka was now together with Ty and she may had finally found someone, who wants to bring her fashion creations on the market.

Well, Ty was doing a break for a year , but hosting Shake it up- Chicago meanwhile and making the relationship between Tinka and him work.

He needed a really long time to convince his parents to that but they eventually gave in.

''Yeah, you're right Cece. No one had ever thought, that you'll get marks like this.'' , Rocky replied, mocking me and i stuck my tongue out to her.

Suddenly i felt two strong arms, around my waist and i smiled .

Logan said to Rocky: ''I knew, that she would get it. My girlfriend is smart and amazing.''

Awwww. I turned around and greeted him with a kiss.

Rocky rolled her eyes at us but smiled.

As we broke apart i saw, how Mark put an arm around her.

''Well, you're not the only one with an amazing girlfriend.'' , he told Logan and i knew, that Rocky's legs were going weak in that moment.

Ty was also just walking up to us, as suddenly Tinka's phone went off and her eyes widened in shock at the number on her phone.

''Tinka, what's wrong?'' , i asked her confused.

''It's the guy, who may wants to bring my clothes on the market.'' , Tinka replied, her eyes wide.

**Tinka's POV:**

''It's the guy, who may wants to bring my clothes on the market.'' , i replied, my eyes wide.

My heart was beating faster and Ty who just came up, told me smiling: ''Pick up, babe!''

I nodded, my hands shacking.

What if he didn't want to help me?

I took the phone on speaker and picked up, so everyone could hear it.

''Hello?'' , the man at the other line asked.

''Yes, hello. Here is Tinka Hessenheffer. You called me, Alex?'', i replied, questioning.

He chuckled at the other line and i got even more worried.

''Yes, i did. I have good news for you Tinka. I want to bring your clothes on to an own fashion line! They're awesome and the other people of our team also loved them! They're original and just perfect! We'd love to work with you and we hope that you still have interest , too!'' , he told me.

My eyes went wide.

I really would have my own fashionable.

They wanted me.

Oh my god!

I could see, that Rocky and Cece also tried to held back their squeals and the guys smiled at me wide.

''Tinka?'' , Alex asked. ''Are you still there?''

I quickly got out of my trance and replied: ''Yes i am. Of course i want to work with you guys! Thank you so much!''

Alex chuckled at the other line.

''We have to thank you. I'll see you on friday at 3 p.m. in my office. Bye.'' , he said to me and then hung up.

As soon as the other line went dead, we girls started squealing.

Everyone took me in to a big group hug and Rocky cried: ''Oh my god, this is amazing Tinka! Congratulations!''

As we broke apart, i smiled at the guys and Ty told me, putting an arm around me: ''I knew, you can do it.''

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss sadly didn't last long, since the bell rang to the first period.

''Well...'' , Logan said. ''Now, we'll have to see what we'll get for Micheal Jackson and Xavier Naidoo.''

We all nodded and made our way to the assembly hall.

I was pretty sure, that they would get an A for the projects.

They were awesome.

I already heard them and even though, they got distracted really often , they somehow made an awesome project together.

I luckily didn't have to do one, since i was in the organization and partner picking team.

Please don't tell the guys that.

* * *

**Well, that was the second last chapter! **

**The last one will come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! :)**

**I hope you guys liked it! :D**


	20. The end

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! **

******Well, this is the last chapter of the story. Thanks for all the people, who read the story and stayed loyal till the end. xx**

******Well, like you already heard, i'm not out of the world (not yet :D ) and i'm already in store with new stories, so stay tuned! :D**

******I'm not going to write here a long speech and everything. I just hope that you like the last chapter and leave reviews! :)**

******If you want to know, what's going on with new stories from me and so on, get a look at the AN's in the last chapters of my story 'I'm over thinking it up!' :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Tinka's POV:_**

Everyone took me in to a big group hug and Rocky cried: ''Oh my god, this is amazing Tinka! Congratulations!''

As we broke apart, i smiled at the guys and Ty told me, putting an arm around me: ''I knew, you can do it.''

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss sadly didn't last long, since the bell rang to the first period.

''Well...'' , Logan said. ''Now, we'll have to see what we'll get for Micheal Jackson and Xavier Naidoo.''

We all nodded and made our way to the assembly hall.

I was pretty sure, that they would get an A for the projects.

They were awesome.

I already heard them and even though, they got distracted really often , they somehow made an awesome project together.

I luckily didn't have to do one, since i was in the organization and partner picking team.

Please don't tell the guys that.

* * *

**After the presentations, outside of school**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just walking out of school, after Rocky, Logan, Mark and me finally did our presentations.

In a half hour, they would tell us if we get a price or not.

It actually went pretty good and i think the jury liked it.

Well, a good mark was also amazing but winning the whole thing...

That would be a dream, coming true.

Even though, Mark and Rocky would've totally deserved it, too.

This guy Xavier Naidoo makes pretty cool music, even though Micheal Jackson is better.

Nobody could beat Micheal Jackson.

Well, but someone else also did him but they failed, i think...

I just really hope, that we'll win this thing.

I sighed relieved and then cried: ''Finally it's over!''

Logan walked out besides me, chuckling and laying an arm around me.

''Hey, i wasn't that bad as your project partner.'' , he said, playfully offended.

I chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips.

He looked so cute, when he pouted.

''Nope, you weren't but i still hate studying. Even though the breaks between the studying were great.'' , i replied.

Logan chuckled and i snuggled closer to him.

Rocky and Mark also stepped out and Rocky smiled at us.

''You guys are so cute.'' , she stated and i blushed, while Logan just chuckled.

''Same back to you two.'' , Logan replied.

Mark rolled his eyes playfully at him.

Then he replied: ''Tell us something, we don't know.''

We all laughed and then Ty also stepped out to us.

''Hey Ty. Where is Tinka?'' , i asked him.

They didn't leave each other sides, since Tinka got the call because of her fashionable.

Ty grinned at us and replied: ''She's talking to Alex because of some more deets. Let's go inside. They'll soon announce, who won this thing.''

We nodded and i wanted to follow him inside, as Logan held me by the arm.

**Logan's POV:**

Ty grinned at us and replied: ''She's talking to Alex because of some more deets. Let's go inside. They'll soon announce, who won this thing.''

The others nodded and Cece just wanted to also follow him, as i held her by the arm.

She turned back around and looked questioning at me.

''What's wrong, Logan?'' , she asked me confused.

I took the two steps back to her and looked her straight in to her caramel eyes.

It was crazy, that we really were together now but it was awesome.

I learned so much about Cece the last month and she was amazing.

I told her, smiling: ''I just wanted you to know, that i'm really proud of you. No matter, how this will turn out and no matter, what'll happen after that. You made big steps Cece and i know, that at the end of the school year, you'll also got some A's here.''

She smiled at me, happy.

Then she hugged me and replied: ''Thanks for all of this. Thanks for helping me till yet and for not hating me even more, as you found out that i have dyslexia. I know, that i can get this school year as long as your by my side.''

I also smiled and hugged her back, tight.

I loved it, to see her so happy.

As we broke apart she smiled and leaned up.

I met her halfway in a kiss.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i felt Cece, also melting in to the kiss.

As we broke apart this time, i told her: ''Let's go to the assembly hall. I want to know, who won.''

She nodded and we walked back there.

Rocky and Mark were already at their seats, talking excited with each other.

You could clearly see Rocky's nervousness and i had to chuckle.

**A few minutes earlier**

**Rocky's POV:**

Mark and i walked in to the school, while Cece and Logan stayed outside.

''So...'' , Mark started. ''Was i really that bad, at first?''

I chuckled at his expression.

I turned around and tugged a little at his shirt, bringing him closer to me.

''Actually yes but i don't care about that anymore, Mark. You make me happier than every guy, i was with ever. We went past this and i'm happy about this. I realized that Mr. I- know- it-so-much-better-than-you is the perfect guy for me.'' , i replied and kissed him short.

He pouted and looked a little bit offended.

Then he suddenly grinned and i cocked an eyebrow at him.

He put his hands on my waist and replied: ''I have to admit, Mrs. Who-Knows-It-All is also an amazing person. She's pretty good looking, kind, lovely and gosh can that girl kiss.''

I smirked and put his head down to me to kiss him.

He grinned in to the kiss and as our lips separated, only a few centimeters away from each other, he told me: ''Ich liebe dich.''

My heart melted again at his german and i smiled.

Then i replied: ''Ich liebe dich, too.''

He laughed and kissed me again, not caring about my bad german.

As we broke apart, he said to me: ''Let's go to the assembly hall. I want to get my price.''

I nodded, chuckling and we walked in the hall, sitting down and talked a bit.

A few minutes later, Cece and Logan also came in.

I smiled at them and they smiled back.

Then the host came on the stage and announced: ''Sit down, pupil. Now, we all will know, who won the competition for the best project of inspiring persons!''

Everybody stood silence now, waiting for him to continue.

He did: ''Well , we decided to give everyone an A for their work, since it didn't give a bad presentation.''

Everyone started to cheer and Cece's face lit up.

That was her first A.

''Okay, now we're coming to the third place. The price are 200 Dollars for each and the winners are... Jason Smith and Lucia Miles with the presentation about Marilyn Monroe!'' , he announced and everyone clapped.

I got nervous now.

Only two more places.

After they got their price, they sat back down and the host, continued: ''The second place price are 500 dollars for each and the second place are... Cece Jones and Logan Hunter with Micheal Jackson!''

Oh my god.

I could see, Cece's face turning in to a huge grin and she hugged Logan tight.

''We did it!'' , she cried and then went up to the stage.

Logan followed her, chuckling.

Everybody cheered and clapped and i was so happy for my best friend.

After Cece almost cried on the stage for being so touched and happy, they went down the stage and the host chuckled.

''Oh well. That's joy. Now to the first place... The first place price are 1000 dollars for each one and goes to... ''

He made a long break and i hold my breath.

''Rocky Blue and Mark Colpress with Xavier Naidoo! Congratulations for your unique idea and the great presentation!'' , he shouted and i almost fell of my chair.

We won!

Mark smiled wide at me.

Then he kissed me short and told me: ''Let's go up there and get our price. Congratulations Mrs. Colpress.''

I blushed deep at that comment and while the whole crowd was still cheering and clapping, i went up the stage with Mark.

This month was at some points awful but at the end it was all worth it.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of an other of my stories :)**

**Thanks for all the reading again and i hope you stay tuned for my other stories that are about to come! :)**


End file.
